My Little sonsaengnim
by Park Ryeosung
Summary: Yesung, namja popular dan urakan ? yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. di sisi lain akankah Donghae sahabat Yesung yang ternyata Hyung dari Ryeowook menyetujui hubungan mereka?/YeWook/YAOI chap 6 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~~~ Park Sansan imnida.. author newbie bawa ff Yewook nih, selain san ini emang YWS tapi juga san perihatin karena ff Yewook yang makin langka kayak bunga raflesia #plak! Hahaha. Karena ini ff perdana saya, mianhe, kalo abal-abal maklum masih belom prefesional(?)

Title : My Little Sonsaengnim

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author : Park Sansan

Cast : YeWook and other

Disclamer : Yesung miliki Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yewook milik author #maksa

Warning : YAOI, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary :Yesung, namja popular dan urakan(?) yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. **

Happy reading cingudeul (.~)

"Oppa..!" teriak yoeja mungil yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dengan nafas yang tinggal setengah karena berlari-lari, yoeja itu menghampiri namja tampan yang bahkan tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Yesung-oppa, apa kau tak mendengar panggilanku? Aku setengah meti mengejarmu dari tadi.." keluh yoeja itu sambil tertunduk memegangi lututnya di belakang sang namja tampan bersurai hitam itu.

"Hnn.. ada urusan apa kau denganku?" tanya Yesung yang telah membalikkan badannya menghadap pada yoeja yang kini terlihat kelelahan di depannya.

"Huh oppa, kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Setiap aku memanggilmu kau pasti tak menghiraukannya.." yoeja yang di ketahui bernama Sunny itu menggelayut manja pada lengan Yesung. Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

'ayolah, kapan aku bisa terbebas dari nenek sihir ini' batin Yesung mulai geram pada tingkah Sunny. Dengan perlahan Yesung mulai melepaskan tangan Sunny dari tanggannya dan mulai beranjak pergi namun sedetik kemudian Sunny menghentikannya dengan lengkingan suaranya.

"OPPAAA! Kenpa kau slalu bersikap dingin padaku? Aku kurang apa sih oppa?"

Yesung mulai mendekati Sunny, dicondongkannya kepala besarhnya itu ke telinga yoeja mungil di hadapannya. #mianhe clouds T_T

"Mau ku beri tahu rahasia kecilku yoeja manis?" Sunny hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Aku… aku menyukai namja_"

DEG

Sunny terdiam tapi Yesung belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"_BUKAN YOEJA CENTIL SEPERTIMU!" teriak Yesung dengan suara baritonenya yang mampu membuat fungsi telinga di hadapannya menurun. #plak plak!

Sunny tersentak sambil menutupi telinga yang menjadi korban dari suara Yesung. Meski shock dengan apa yang didengarnya tapi Sunny tetap mengelak. "MWO? Ti.. tidak mungkin kau.. kau bohong kan oppa? Kau hanya ingin menjauh dariku kan? Kau bercanda kan? Kau tidak serius kan oppa?" Tanya Sunny bertubi-tubi berharap yang di dengarnya itu tidak benar. Bahkan dia berharap jika kini ia punya kerusakan pada telinganya sehingga salah mendengar ucapan dari namja di depannya.

Yesung yang mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu hanya menghela nafas. Ditatapnya yoeja di depannya dengan meminjam tatapan dingin milik kibum. "Haaahh.. memangnya aku pernah benrcanda? Hn?" benar, yasung tak pernah bercanda, jangankan bercanda tersenyum saja jarang (tidak pernah).

"Aku tetap tak pecaya_" Sunny tetap ngeyel dangan pendapatnya "_jika memang kau menyukai namja, apa buktinya?"

'Keras kepala sekali nenek sihir ini' keluh Yesung dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya benar, selama ini ia tak pernah menjalani hubungan dengan serius, entah pasangannya itu namja atau yoeja Yesung hanya mempermainkan mereka. #Yeppa jahat T_T #Author di bunuh clouds

Yesung memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari ide agar dapat membuat si 'nenek sihir' di hadapannya percaya dan pergi dari hidupnya. Mata sipitnya berbninar saat melihat namja manis berjalan mendekat, kini seringai evil milik kyuhyun telah terlukis manis di bibirnya. #Yeppa minjem muluk nih, tadi tatapan dingin Kibum sekarang seringai evil Kyuhyun. #ABAIKAN!

"Kau mau bukti? Ini buktinya" kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan namja manis yang sebenarnya ingin melewatinya tadi. Dengan kilat tangan kanan Yesung menarik tangan kiri namja tersebut hingga kepelukannya sedangakan tangan kirinya berada di belakang tengkuk namja manis itu, di dekatkannya wajah mereka dan.

CHU~

Kini bibir Yesung telah menempel pada bibir namja manis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu. Dilumatnya bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, sedangkan si korban hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia belum bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya, pada birnya lebih tepatnya. Melihat live perfomence dari dua namja di depannya membuat Sunny kaget dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Haah.. akhirnya nenek sihir itu pergi juga" ucap Yesung setelah melepaskan kecupannya pada namja manis itu. Sedangkan si namja manis yang menjadi korbannya tadi masih diam berjuta-juta bahasa tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang membawa tas dan diarahkan dengan 'anggun' ke kepala besar dihadapannya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan PABBO!" sentak namja manis itu.

"Ayolah, itukan hanya kecupan. Tak perlu semarah itu.. kau itu anak kecil yang pemarah ya?" Tanya Yesung dengan santainya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kesakitan.

"Dasar namja MESUM! Kau_" Belum sempat namja manis membuka mulutnya lagi sesosok namja paruh baya menghampirinya "Kim Ryeowook-ssi, anda telah di tunggu kepala sekolah di ruangannya"

"Ah, ne.." kini Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan si 'kepala besar' itu mengikuti namja paruh baya tadi.

Yesung menatap lekat pada namja manis tadi hingga bayangannya menghilang "Jadi namanya Kim Ryeowook, anak baru ya? Manis juga.." gumamnya.

**TBC**

Gimana? Ancurkah? Gejekah? #Readers: BANGETT! *pundung*. Mianhe, kalo banyak typo(s) atau ceritanya yang gak banget T.T Karena ini ff perdana saya, jadi saya terima kritik & saran dari readers *nyerahin kantong review*. Gumawo~ *bow*

So, would you mind to rivew please?


	2. Chapter 2

Huwa,! Gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka ff milik Author labil ini :D  
jeongmal gomawo~ *deep bow. Sesuai keinginan readers di chap 2 ini san udah lebih teliti biar gak banyak typo, ceritanya juga udah san panjangin dan san udah gak nongol lagi di dalam crita, san mau nerusin chap 3 aja di kamar YeWook :D

Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D

Title : My Little Sonsaengnim

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author : Park Sansan

Cast : YeWook and other

Disclamer : Yesung miliki Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yewook milik author #maksa

Warning : YAOI, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary :Yesung, namja popular dan urakan(?) yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS :)**

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (.~)

"Dasar namja MESUM! Kau_" Belum sempat namja manis membuka mulutnya lagi sesosok namja paruh baya menghampirinya "Kim Ryeowook-ssi, anda telah di tunggu kepala sekolah di ruangannya"

"Ah, ne.." kini Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan si 'kepala besar' itu mengikuti namja paruh baya tadi.

Yesung menatap lekat pada namja manis tadi hingga bayangannya menghilang "Jadi namanya Kim Ryeowook, anak baru ya? Manis juga.." gumamnya.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hyung.." panggil namja ikan kepada si kepala besar disampingnya yang sedari tadi menerawang entah kemana.

PLAK

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Hae? Baru tadi pagi kepalaku ini dipukul oleh tas dan sekarang tanganmu memukulnya lagi!" bentak Yesung pada Donghae teman sebangkunya, karena Yesung lebih tua beberapa bulan jadi Donghae memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Hahahaha, mian hyung.. kau sih melamun dari tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa maksudmu dengan tas yang telah memukul kepala besarmu itu hyung?"

"Ah itu cuma insiden kecil dengan anak kecil tadi"

"Mwo? Anak kecil? Siapa hyung? Berani sekali dia.."

"Dia itu_"

Kata-kata Yesung terhenti saat melihat 'anak kecil' yang sedang ia bicarakan sekarang ada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Nah itu dia" katanya sedikit kaget melihat namja manis itu. 'kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia anak baru di kelasku? Jika iya, kenapa tak ada sonsaengnim yang mengantarnya masuk? Kenapa juga dia tak memakai seragam?' kini beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Wo.. Wookie?" Donghae benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dongsaengnya sekarang ada di hadapannya, ya dongsaeng kandungnya yang telah bertahun-tahun tak dilihatnya. Selama ini ia hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengan dongsaengnya itu melalui e-mail dan telepon.

"Kau mengenal anak kecil itu Hae?"

PLAK

"Pabbo! Dia itu dongsaeng kesayanganku tahu, jangan pernah menyebutnya anak kecil di hadapanku! Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo.." Yesung hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul (lagi) oleh tangan Donghae dan menatap namja manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung dan was-was tentunya.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Ryeowook memukul pelan meja di hadapannya agar semua perhatian penghuni kelas itu tertuju padanya.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Kim Ryeowook imnida, saya adalah sonsaengnim sekaligus wali kelas baru untuk kalian. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Kim-sonsaeng".

"MWOO" Kelas 3-B Sapphire Blue Senior High School riuh melihat kedatangan Ryeowook di kelas mereka, pasalnya mereka memang mendengar jika akan ada sonsaengnim baru yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka, tapi yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah namja yang menurut mereka adalah 'anak kecil'.

"Sebelum saya memulai kelas musik, mungkin ada yang kalian tanyakan tentang saya?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat ekspresi murid-muridnya yang seakan tak percaya. Di sapukan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kelas dan manik coklatnya berhenti beredar saat melihat dua namja di pojok belakang.

"Mian sonsaengnim, benarkah Kim-sonsaeng akan mengajar kami? Tapi kenapa sepertinya anda terlihat lebih muda dari kami? Sebenarnya berapa umur Kim-sonsaeng?" Tanya seorang murid ragu-ragu dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua penghuni kelas itu.

"Ah, ne… sebenarnya memang umur saya tak jauh beda dari kalian bahkan mungkin lebih muda. Tapi karena saya dulu sering loncat kelas jadi di umur saya yang ke 17 ini saya sudah menjadi seorang sonsaengnim"

"Mwo?"

" 17 tahun?"

"Muda sekali.."

"Jenius"

Begitulah komentar mereka. Seluruh penghuni kelas bertambah riuh setelah mendengar pengakuan sonsaengnim baru mereka tapi tidak dengan dua namja yang duduk di pojok belakang, mereka lebih terkejut, takut dan 'terpesona'.

"Sonsaeng, bolehkah kami memanggilmu Hyung atau Oppa?" Tanya salah seorang murid yoeja di barisan paling depan.

"Uhm, soal itu… jika sudah tidak lingkungan sekolah kalian boleh memanggilku apa saja, entah itu Hyung, Oppa atau bahkan namaku, terserah kalian.." jawab Wookie sebijak mungkin, yah itulah yang terbaik, mengingat umurnya yang masih sangat belia.

"Tapi jika masih di lingkungan sekolah, kalian tetap harus memanggil saya Kim-sonsaeng, arra?" lanjutnya.

"Arraseo~" jawab mereka serempak. Sangat jelas terlihat seluruh yoeja di dalam kelas tersebut terpesona dengan sonsaengnim mereka yang baru ini, bahkan ada yang iri karena sonsaengnim mereka itu sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari yeoja, tidak hanya yoeja yang terkagum-kagum padanya, namja yang berstatus seme pun ikut andil. Wajah Ryeowook bak yoeja sangat pantas menjadi uke mereka –dalam pikiran mereka tentunya-.

Selagi seluruh murid terpana melihat sonsaengnim mereka, dua namja yang duduk di pojok belakang masih setia membisu melihat namja di hadapan mereka.

'tidak percaya' itulah pikiran mereka sekarang.

"Hae, kau bilang dia itu dongsaengmu tapi kenapa dia sudah jadi sonsaengnim kita?" Tanya Yesung memecah kebisuan diantara mereka berdua.

"Dia itu pintar hyung, ah bukan tapi dia itu jenius" jawab Hae dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja bersurai coklat di depan kelas.

"Apa benar dia itu dongsaengmu? Aku tidak percaya.." Yesung pun masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang juga sedang di teliti oleh Hae.

"Mwo? Dia benar-benar dongsaeng kandungku hyung, kenapa kau tak percaya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau saja jelek begitu, sedangkan dia sangat manis?" kata Yesung dengan masih menatap tajam pada sonsaengnim barunya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Donghae mulai naik pitam mendengar argumen teman sebangkunya itu. Diliriknya Yesung dan member deathglear padanya

"Dan lagi dia sangat jenius tapi kau? Pabbo" ucap Yesung yang masih mengintai setiap gerakan namja yang diciumnya tadi pagi.

"Hyung, bukannya kau lebih pabbo dariku?" Tanya Donghae santai dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi mentap tajam kearah Yesung sekarang beralih pada jendela di sampingnya.

PLAK

"Aww! Appo hyung.." kini kepala donghae yang dipukul buku 500 halaman yang sedang di pegang Yesung.

Mendengar teriakan Donghae yang tidak bisa disebut pelan itu sontak sekarang puluhan pasang mata menatap tajam pada mereka termasuk pemilik mata coklat yang ada di depan kelas.

"YA! Kalian yang di pojok! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jika ingin ribut di lapangan sana!" bentak Ryeowook kesal karena tingkah kedua namja yang ia kenal itu.

"Mianhe sonsaengnim.." jawab mereka kompak.

"Ya sudah sekarang semuanya buka buku kalian masing-masing dan untuk kalian berdua setelah pulang sekolah temui saya di kantor"

"Ne sonsaengnim"

'Mati aku!' batin Yesung sembari menulan ludah.

**Ryeowook POV**

Jam pelajaranku untuk kelas ini hampir selesai dan tak ada masalah yang mengganjal. Untung aku dapat menutupi kegugupanku di depan mereka. Mengingat ini adalah kali pertamaku menjadi sonsaengnim.

Tapi beberapakali perhatianku tertuju pada dua namja itu, si kepala besar yang menyebalkan itu dan Donghae hyung. Ah~ aku sangat merindukanmu hyung, seandainya bisa, ingin sekali aku berlari kearahmu dan memelukmu. Aku sangat merindukan dekapanmu itu, sudah hampir 10 tahun aku tak merasakannya lagi.

Dan kenapa kau berteman dengan si kepala besar itu? Rasanya aku ingin mengacak-ngacak muka pabbonya itu jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Seenaknya saja dia mencuri first kissku, aku takkan tinggal diam.

Tunggu pembalasanku namja aneh~

**Yesung POV**

Tak sengaja aku melihatnya sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ah bukan, itu bukan senyuman tapi seringai. Pabbo! Kalau saja aku tau dia itu sonsaengnim, aku takkan menciumnya tadi.

'Ahhhrrrkkk' batinku seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutku, aku benar-benar rak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

**Donghae POV**

Wookie, kau kah itu? Selama ini aku hanya dapat melihatmu dari foto-foto yang selalu kau kirim padaku lewat e-mail dan sekarang aku dapat melihat wajah manismu secara langsung. Seperti mimpi memang, tapi kau jahat Wookie, kenapa kau tak memberitahu hyung kalau kau akan kesini, menjadi sonsaengnimku lagi, apa kau mau melihat hyungmu ini kena serangan jantung?

Ahh~ aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu dan segera memelukmu.

**NORMAL POV**

Hingga bel tanda skolah telah usai berbunyi Yesung dan Donghae masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tentunya tentang sonsaengnim baru mereka yang juga dongsaeng Donghae yang juga namja manis yang tadi pagi menjadi korban Yesung.

"Ya hyung, kajja kita ke ruangan sonsaengnim baru kita tadi" ajak Donghae memecah lamunan Yesung.

"Ah, n.. ne,, kajja" jawab Yesung takut-takut.

Sepanjang lorong sekolahan, sangat terlihat dua ekspresi dari dua namja tampan yang sangat berbeda. Satu namja dangan ekspresi senang seakan tak sabar, sedangkan satunya lagi dengan ekpresi was-was seakan ingin menghindar dan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, ia takkan melalukan hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dari temannya Hae pun menatap dalam-dalam namja itu, berharap ia dapat sedikit membaca pikirannya. Dia ingin bertanya langsung tapi tertahan setelah mlihat mereka telah sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Karena di sekolah ini semua guru memiliki privasi mereka mesing-masing jadi mereka pun memiliki ruangan sendiri layaknya ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah.."kata Ryeowook datar dan masih berkutat dengan kerta-kertas di mejanya.

Ceklek~

"A.. Anyeong Kim-sonsaeng.." Yesung membungkuk dan berusaha sesopan mungkin yang diikuti oleh Donghae tapi sedetik kemudian Hae langsung menghambur mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

"Wookie-ah, jeongmal bogoshippo…" Kata donghae lembut dan mencium pipi dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Nado hyung.." Wookie membalas pelukan hyungnya dan perlahan melepaskannya. Donghae pun duduk di kursi di seberang meja Wookie yang disampingnya telah diduduki oleh Yesung.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Wookie, jadi dari mana kau akan menjelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Hae menyelidik.

"Jadi benar kalian ini bersaudara?" belum sempat Wookie menjawab pertanyaan Hae, Yesung telah memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan tampang pabbonya. Wookie hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Kan sudah kubilang!"

PLAK

"YA! Jangan sentuh kepalaku lagi ikan!" bentak Yesung kesakitan lagi karena Donghae memukul kepala besarnya itu dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang? Aku memanggil kalian bukan untuk ribut lagi" perintah Wookie pada dua namja di depannya yang masih saling melempar tatapan mengerikan.

"Ne ne.. ah, dongsaengku ini masih bawel seperti dulu ya.." ujar Hae seraya mengacak pelan surai coklat milik namja di hadapannya. Wookie tersenyum manis, ia sangat merindukan perlakuan hyungnya ini, sudah sangat lama ia tak merasakannya lagi.

DEG

'neumo kyopta' batin Yesung setelah melihat ekspresi sonseangnim barunya yang telihat sangat manis.

"Dan kau namja berkepala besar! Ternyata kau teman hyungku ya.." ucap Wookie yang telah merubah raut mukanya, ia sekarang menatap tajam pada namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang dibuat menyeramkan sedangkan yang ditatap justru merasa jika tatapan itu begitu lembut dan manis tentunya.

"Kau mengenal Yesung-hyung Wookie? Oya aku ingat, kau tadi kan bilang terjadi insiden kecil dengan seorang anak kecil, jadi benar jika anak kecil yang kau maksud itu Wookie-ku?" kini Yesung benar-benar merasa tatapan Hae begitu menyeramkan padahal Hae hanya sedikit menajamkan tatapannya.

"Mwo? Anak kecil kau bilang?" Wookie sangat benci jika ada yang menyebutnya anak kecil. "Dan, apa tadi? Insiden kecil?" lanjutnya dan semakin membuat Yesung terpojok.

"Wookie, sebenarnya insiden kecil apa yang kalian maksud? Kalian ini benar-benar mencurigakan" Tanya Hae yang dari tadi dibuat bingung oleh gelagat mereka berdua yang memang mencurigakan.

Wookie diam sejenak, lalu ia mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya pada Yesung member tanda agar ia mendekat dan menajamkan telinganya, sepertinya Wookie akan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mau kau yang bicara, atau aku yang mengadu pada hyungku? Aku yakin hyungku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan jika dia tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi pagi padaku" bisik Wookie lembut pada telinga Yesung.

GLEK

Yesung menelan ludah. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung tahu benar siapa Hae, bagaimana kejamnya Hae saat marah, terlebih lagi Wookie adalah dongsaeng yang sangat dilindunginya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tahu Wookie telah menjadi 'korban' Yesung, dan Yesung masih ingin melihat matahari besok.

**TBC**

Akhirnya, bisa publish juga nih FF. Mian kalo lama publishnya soalnya san baru pulang dari solo, baru daftar ulang di UNS, mungkin readers ada yang dari solo atau kuliah di UNS ? #ngarep

Di chap ini mungkin alurnya terkesan lemot ya, soalnya san masih mau nunjukin gimana ekspresinya Yeppa pas tau kalo Wookppa itu gurunya, gimana? Readers dapat fellnya gak? :D umh, atau masih kurang panjang? ."

Oya, di chap depan bakal keliatan nih konflik sebenernya antara Yeppa, Wookppa dan Haeppa, jadi tungguin aja ^^

Tapi, menurut readers apa Yesung bakal ngaku ke Donghae? Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Wookie untuk membalas dendam pada Yesung? Dan kenapa Donghae dan Ryeowook bisa terpisah? Hahaha, nih Author seneng banget bikin readers penasaran :D

Jeongmal gumawo~ buat yang ngeriview dan para siders ^^. Maaf san ga bisa bales satu-satu, oya kemaren ada yang nanya tentang umur, sekarang udah tau dong berapa umur Wookie? Kalo untuk Yesung itu umurnya setahun labih tua dari Wookie, bisa dimengerti? :)

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, kritik, saran dan mungkin pujian dari readers sangat membantu untuk kelangsungan ff ini :D

So, Would you mind to review please ? :) *nyerahin kantong review*


	3. Chapter 3

Melihat respon dari readers san udah usaha banget nih publish kilat dan sesuai request cingudeul san udah panjangin lagi critanya #sumpah susah banget bikin crita yang panjang-panjang (≥0≤). Hehehe, maklumi aja, san kan masih newbie di sini :)

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Title : My Little Sonsaengnim

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author : Park Sansan

Cast : YeWook and other cast

Disclamer : Yesung miliki Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yewook milik author #maksa

Warning : YAOI, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary :Yesung, namja popular dan urakan(?) yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, sebenarnya insiden kecil apa yang kalian maksud? Kalian ini benar-benar mencurigakan" Tanya Hae yang dari tadi dibuat bingung oleh gelagat mereka berdua yang memang mencurigakan.

Wookie diam sejenak, lalu ia mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya pada Yesung memberi tanda agar ia mendekat dan menajamkan telinganya, sepertinya Wookie akan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mau kau yang bicara, atau aku yang mengadu pada hyungku? Aku yakin hyungku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan jika dia tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi pagi padaku" bisik Wookie lembut pada telinga Yesung.

GLEK

Yesung menelan ludah. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung tahu benar siapa Hae, bagaimana kejamnya Hae saat marah, terlebih lagi Wookie adalah dongsaeng yang sangat dilindunginya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tahu Wookie telah menjadi 'korban' Yesung, dan Yesung masih ingin melihat matahari besok.

Wookie menautkan jemarinya dan menaruh sikunya diatas meja, ditaruhnya dagu mulus itu di atas jemari yang ditautkannya tadi. Senyum manisnya pun tak pernah hilang dari bibir mungilnya, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati pemandangan di depannya, Hae yang bingung menatap mereka dan si namja kepala besar yang menekuk wajahnya, sangat jelas terlihat jika ia sedang tertekan dengan ancaman Wookie tadi, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada sahabat di sampingya itu.

"Insiden kecil itu.. sebenarnya_" Dengan ragu Yesung membuka mulutnya dan mulai merangkai kalimatnya yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

"_uhm_" Dia benar-benar tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya, kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap sahabatnya dan juga 'korban' di hadapannya.

Wookie cekikikan melihat tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan konyol, namja yang tadi pagi terlihat dingin dan angkuh sekarang ketakutan dan tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, sedangkan Hae masih bertahan dengan ekspresi pabbonya.

1 detik, hening

5 detik, sunyi

10 detik, Wookie sudah tidak tahan!

"Jadi begini hyung_" kata Wookie yang memecah keheningan tapi justru semakin menenggelamkan Yesung pada jurang ketakutan. Sudah terbayang jelas pada imajinasinya Hae yang memukulnya habis-habisan mengingat tadi Hae bilang Wookie adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Yesung semakin tertunduk tak mau memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya pada Wookie dan Hae.

"_tadi itu.._" Wookie melanjutkan kalimatnya perlahan, sengaja dia tak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan argumennya karena melihat Yesung yang menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat. Hae semakin penasaran dan menajamkan pendengarannya, ia tak sabar dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Wookie.

"_uhm…_"

"_ dia.._"

"_dia hanya tak sengaja menabrakku dan aku memukulnya dengan tasku!" lanjut Wookie sambil tersenyum manis, Yesung yang sedari tadi tertunduk seketika menatap heran pada namja manis di depannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi 'kenapa dia berbohong' batinnya. Sedangkan Hae hanya ber'o'ria, sedikit tak puas dengan jawaban Wookie, karena dia kira ada insiden 'besar' di antara mereka.

Yesung merasa ada yang direncanakan Wookie padanya, tapi setidaknya sekarang dia bisa terbebas dari bayang-bayang Hae yang menghajarnya. Wookie hanya ber evil-smirk menatap Yesung. Sedikit puas karena melihat ekspresi Yesung yang diperlihatkannya tadi.

"Benarkah cuma itu hyung..?" Tanya Hae pada Yesung memastikan perkataan Wookie tadi.

"Uhm? Ah, ne.." jawab Yesung ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Wookie, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, jadi dari mana kau akan memulainya?" Tanya Hae dengan tatapan menyelidik pada dongsaeng di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya Hae sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan 'insiden kecil' diantara Wookie dan Yesung, dia lebih tertarik untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Wookie kenapa dia di sini dan bisa menjadi sonsaengnimnya.

"Mian hyung, aku tidak sempat mengabarimu, aku juga baru tahu jika tempatku mengajar adalah sekolahmu juga.._"

"_hyung tahu kan aku baru saja di wisuda beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke sini dan mencari pekerjaan di sini. Saat ada yang menawariku menjadi sonsaengnim di sekolah ini, ya aku terima saja tawaran itu. Tak kusangaka takdir mempertemukan kita lagi hyung" sambung wookie dengan masih memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Lalu kau tinggal di mana? Tinggallah bersama hyung, hyung kesepian Wookie harus sendirian, kau tau kan appa kita sudah sibuk dengan keluarganya yang baru sekarang"

"Sementara aku masih tinggal di hotel hyung, sebenarnya aku baru akan mencari tempat tinggal nanti, tapi berhubung hyung menawarkan tinggal bersama, baiklah! Aku sangat senang hyung bisa bersamamu lagi.."

Yesung terpaku melihat kakak-beradik di hadapannya saling melepas rindu, rindu yang teramat besar. Rindu yang telah bertahun-tahun meninggi di hati mereka. Dan kini berbuah tawa yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya juga bahagia. Terlihat jelas betapa besar cinta di antara mereka.

"Nah Wookie, kau pasti belum mengenal dia kan_?" Hae menunjuk pada Yesung dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Wookie. "_kenalkan, namanya Kim Joongwoon, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung, Yesung-hyung"

"Ah, ne.. tapi kau tentu sudah mengetahui namaku kan Yesung hyung" ucap Wookie seraya mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kehadapan Yesung sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas dengan Yesung.

"Ne, kim sonsaeng.." Yesung benar-benar terpukau pada namja di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang manis, tubuh mungilnya, tatapan matanya yang damai dan tangannya yang halus. Benar-benar layaknya seorang yoeja. 'benarkah dia seorang namja' batinnya sambil terus memandang intens pada Wookie dan seakan enggan melapaskan tangan mereka.

Padahal baru tadi pagi Yesung memegang tangan itu, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ada yang lain, apalagi setelah ia melihat wajahnya dengan seksama dan meneliti kedua matanya, namun Yesung segera melepaskan tangannya setelah pandangannya berhenti pada bibir plum Wookie, dia teringat kebodohannya tadi pagi. Wookie yang sedari tadi juga terdiam tiba-tiba tersadar dan menghela nafas panjang berusaha menutupi degup jantungnya yang sekarang sedang berpesta.

"Jika diluar jam sekolah, panggil Wookie saja hyung" ucap Wookie lembut, dan dia telah berhasil membuat seorang Yesung menjadi gila!

"Hei hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Mecurigakan.." Hae menatap heran pada Yesung dan Wookie yang terlihat jelas terlukis wajah gugup pada mereka.

"Aniyo hyung.." kelak Wookie cepat menutupi kegugupannya, Yesung pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Uhm, hyung pulang saja dulu, ini kan sudah larut aku masih banyak urusan hyung.." kata Wookie mengalihkan perhatian hyungnya.

"Ani, aku ingin bersamamu wookie.." benar, Hae benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dari dongsaengnya itu. Tapi Wookie tetap meyakinkan hyungnya hingga terjadi pedebatan kecil diantara mereka, Yesung yang melihatnya cuma terbengong seakan kehadirannya tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Wookie.

"Hyung berikan saja alamat apartemen hyung, nanti malam aku kesana" kata Wookie singkat sambil memberikan sobekan kertas dan bolpoin pada Hae.

"Ne, baiklah, hyung juga akan menyiapkan kamar dan ini alamat apartemen hyung" Ujar Hae seraya memberikan sobekan kertas yang tadi sudah dicorat-coret olehnya. Bukan sembarang coretan tentunya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu kim- ah, Wook, Wookie" pamit Yesung ragu-ragu saat menyebut nama panggilan dari gurunya itu. Saat Yesung sudah membungkukkan badannya dan akan keluar Hae masih sempat memeluk Wookie dan menyusul Yesung di ambang pintu.

"Hati-hati ya hyung" ucap Wookie sebelum kedua nemja itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

**DONGHAE POV**

Dengan berat hati aku pun keluar dari ruangan Wookie, kalau saja dia tidak memaksaku tadi pasti sekarang aku masih bersendau gurau dengannya, ah Wookie tidakkah kau merindukanku seperti ku merindukanmu.

"Hae, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung hyung padaku dan berhasil memecah lamunanku sepanjang lorong ini.

"Ne hyung, apa?" jawabku seadanya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia tanyakan? Apa tentang Wookie?

"Kenapa kau bisa terpisah dari Wookie?" tuh kan bener dia Tanya tentang itu.

"Ah, itu…" sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hyung, aku tak ingin membuka luka lama, hari yang sangat ku benci, dan sangat ingin aku lupakan. Ah tapi tak apalah, tidak ada salahnya juga Yesung hyung tahu, dan sepertinya dia sangat ingin tahu.

"Jadi begini.."

**Flashback on**

"Lihat! Apa yang telah diperbuat aegya cengengmu itu! Berani-beraninya dia menyombongkan diri dan sekarang dia satu kelas dengan Hae, seharusnya sekarang dia masih di kelas 2 bukan di kelas 3 dan satu kelas dengan Hae! Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Hae? Hah?" teriak appa pada ummaku, ya yang membentak itu adalah appaku, kim youngwoon. Namja gagah yang sangat tegas menurutku, dulu aku sangat mengidolakannya karena menurutku appa itu adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang sangat melindungi keluarnya, tapi itu dulu. Sekali lagi, itu DULU.

Belakangan ini dia sering bersikap kasar, apalagi kepada adikku Wookie, menurutnya Wookie itu terlalu lemah dan cengeng untuk ukuran namja, appa sering menasihati –menyuruh, bahkan memaksa- Wookie agar lebih tegas tapi itu justru membuat Wookie semakin cengeng dan takut pada appa. Aku sangat kasian pada Wookie, tidak tega jika harus melihatnya menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar karena takut pada appa. Apalagi semenjak appa tahu kelebihan Wookie, kejeniusannya itu tak di sambut baik olehnya. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa appa bersikap seperti itu.

Menurutku mungkin karena appa tidak mau aku iri dan merasa bodoh jika disamping Wookie, tapi itu salah! Salah besar, justru aku sangat bangga pada dongsaengku itu. Berulang kali aku menjelaskan pada appa tapi appa seperti menebalkan telinga dan tak mendengar kata-kataku.

"Itu bukan salah Wookie, bukankah harusnya kau bangga dengan kejeniusan yang dimiliki anak kita itu?" umma mencoba untuk menjelaskan, aku yang ada di balik pintu kamar mereka hanya dapat mengigit bibir bawahku agar tangisku tak didengar oleh mereka. Mungkin di hadapan mereka aku terlihat tegar, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih sering menangis jika melihat keluargaku yang tidak bisa dikatakan harmonis ini.

PLAK

"Ahrkk!" suara umma dan apa tadi? suara tamparan? Aigoo~ kenapa appa sampai tega menampar umma?

"Dengar ya! Dia itu bukan anakku! Aku tak pernah memiliki anak selemah dan secengeng dia!"

"Hiks.. sebenci itukah kau pada Wookie? Bagaimana pun juga dia itu anakmu Kim Youngwoon-ssi!" jawab umma penuh emosi. Dari suara paraunya aku dapat menebak jika sekarang umma tengah menangis.

"YA! Park Jungsoo! Istri macam apa kau memanggil suamimu dengan panggilan seperti itu ha? Kau sudah tak mengakuiku sebagai suamimu?"

"Terserah kau Kim Youngwoon-ssi! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kasarmu! Wookie sangat berharga untukku! Takkan ku biarkan seorang pun menyakitinya, termasuk kau!"

BRAK

Suara di dalam kamar itu semakin membahana, sepertinya appa telah membanting sesuatu mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Baik, jika itu maumu! Kita bercerai!"

JEDER

Seperti tersambar petir, tertimpa runtuhan bangunan dan tenggelam di samudra pasifik. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka appa akan mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu. Aigoo~ apakah ini akhir dari keluargaku? Aku terduduk lemas di depan pintu, tak terasa bulir air mata terus lolos dan jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Appa, kenapa kau setega itu? Bagaimana jika Wookie tahu? Dia pasti akan sangat sedih.

Ya, Wookie yang sangat aku cemaskan sekarang. Takut jika dia sampai tahu, jika nanti dia harus menerima keadaan buruk ini. Dia pasti akan menangis sepanjang waktu hingga dia lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan mata lebab.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku! Bawa juga anak cengengmu itu, biar Hae tetap bersamaku!" lanjut appa dengan penuh amarah.

"Tidak! Hae juga akan ikut bersamaku! Dia juga anakku!" jawab umma yang tak kalah emosi meski suaranya masih sangat parau karena tangisannya.

"Tidak, Hae itu anakku, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dariku!" perdebatan antara appa dan umma untuk merebutkanku semakin sengit, tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya umma menyerah dan di putuskan aku ikut dengan appa. Aku sendiri juga bingung seandainya aku harus memilih, tapi yang aku tahu aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Wookie, jika aku tidak bersamanya, siapa lagi yang akan menjaganya?.

Kudengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat dan segera saja aku berlari ke kamarku, takut jika appa atau umma melihatku. Dengan cepat ku tutup pintu kamarku dan ku tutupi tubuhku dengan selimut, sebisaku, ku hapus jejak air mataku hingga tak berbekas lagi.

Ceklek

Kudengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarku, dari langkahnya yang nyaris tak terdengar pasti itu Wookie.

"Hyung…" panggil Wookie lembut seraya mengguncang-guncangkan badanku yang tertutup selimut. Setelah yakin tak ada lagi jejak air mata di pipiku aku pun membuka selimut yang menutupiku dan menatap namja mungil beumur 7 tahun itu.

"Ne, ada apa Wookie?"

"Uhm, Wookie tadi denger ada ribut-ribut di kamar appa dan umma, sebenarnyan ada apa hyung? Apa mereka bertengkar? Tadinya Wookie pengen liat langsung, tapi Wookie takut jadi Wookie diem aja di kamar, apa hyung tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Wookie takut-takut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka jerapah pemberianku itu.

DEG

Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu Wookie? Omo~ aku benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus berkata jujur padamu wookie, dan kini aku hanya bisa terdiam. Menatapnya dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Hyung jawab Wookie… hyung.." panggilnya dengan masih mengguncang tubuh lemasku, aku tak sanggup mengatakannya Wookie. Maafkan hyung, mungkin nanti hyung tak bisa disampingmu lagi. Sebisaku ku tahan air mataku agar tidak keluar, aku tak ingin Wookie semakin sedih melihatku menangis.

"Hyuungg… hiks pasti hyung tahu sesuatu dan tak ingin mengatakannya pada Wookie, hiks.. ya kan hyung?" kini Wookie sudah mulai menangis, Aigo~ aku tak sanggup jika harus melihat air matamu itu Wookie, tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar, mendesak boneka yang menengahi tubuh kami. Sebisaku ku tenangkan dia agar tak menangis lagi. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menenangkanmu Wookie.

"Chagiya~ apa kau di sini?" suara umma yang mungkin sedang mencari Wookie, umma pun masuk ke kamarku yang memang pintunya tadi tak di tutup lagi oleh wookie.

"Umma, umma mencari Wookie?" Tanya Wookie polos sambil menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukanku tanpa berniat melonggarkan pelukannya pada boneka yang sedari tadi di bawanya itu.

"Ne Wookie, kita akan pergi dari sisni" jawab umma singkat, sambil mendekat kearah kami, tatapannya yang sayu sangat jelas terlihat ada beban teramat besar yang dipikulnya sendiri. Ah umma.. haruskah kita berpisah?

"Pe..Pergi? maksud umma?" dari suara Wookie aku dapat mengerti seberapa kagetnya dia mendengar ucapan umma tadi. Dengan cepat Wookie menghampiri umma yang berada di pinggir ranjangku dan menarik ujung baju umma minta penjelasan. Seakan tak memperdulikan Wookie, umma justru duduk di sampingku –tempat Wookie duduk tadi-.

"Hae chagiya, maafkan umma, umma tidak bisa mengajakmu. Kau jaga appamu ne? Nasihati dia jika emosinya sedang naik, dan ingatkan dia untuk tidak telat makan, ne? Hae anak yang pintar kan? Dan walau pun kita tidak serumah lagi, tapi kita tetap satu keluarga. Hae mengerti kan maksud umma?" kata umma lembut sambil membelai pelan rambut coklatku. Dapat ku rasakan seberapa besar cinta umma dan seberapa berat keengganan umma untuk meninggalkanku.

"A.. Apa? Jadi kita pergi tanpa Hae hyung? Tidak! Wookie tidak mau! Wookie tidak mau pisah dengan Hae hyung.. Wookie tidak mau! Huwe..!" Wookie yang tadi berdiri di samping ranjang kini memelukku posesif, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan boneka kesayangannya rela ia tinggalkan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Wookie, dengarkan hyung.. Wookie harus kuat, wookie harus bisa lebih tegar dan sekarang Wookie yang menjaga umma. Ne? seperti yang umma bilang tadi, kita tetap satu keluarga. Lagi pula kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan e-mail kan? Bahkan Wookie yang mengajari hyung untuk membuat e-mail. Wookie mengertikan maksud hyung?" ucapku mencoba menjelaskan pada Wookie, ku usap pelan punggungnya mencoba untuk memberi ketenangan untuknya.

"Hiks.. tapi hyung?" elak Wookie yang masih dalam pelukanku, bahkan dia kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Tapi apa lagi Wookie? Hn ?" tanyaku berusaha dengan suara setegar mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan jika aku juga ikut menangis sekarang, jika bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan menenangkannya.

"Wookie bakalan kangen banget sama hyung.. huwe..!" tangisan Wookie semaikn pecah menyadari kenyataan pahit ini.

"Dasar pabbo! Apa Wookie kira Hyung tidak? Jelas hyung juga sama, tapi ini yang terbaik Wookie. Wookie bisa ngerti kan?" kataku memberi pengertian sambil melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan, ku pegang pundaknya yang bergetar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hiks.. ne hyung.." jawab Wookie sesenggukan. Mungkin dia mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan pahit ini, ku hapus air matanya yang mengalir deras dari pipi chubynya. Lalu ku kecup penuh sayang keningnya, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan untunya.

"Kau memang hyung yang baik untuk Wookie Hae, umma janji umma akan menjaga Wookie untukmu.. umma pergi dulu ne?" kata umma sambil mencium keningku dan menggandeng tangan mungil Wookie. Wookie hanya menurut saja tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Ne umma, tapi umma akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku menghentikan langkah umma.

"Umma akan ke amerika, umma akan memulai hidup baru di sana bersama Wookie. Hae baik-baik ne di sini." jawab umma yang sekarang tengah tersenyum 'pahit' di hadapanku.

"Hyung tidak mau mengantar kami?" Tanya Wookie dengan tangannya masih berada pada genggaman umma.

"Maaf Wookie, hyung tidak bisa. Hyung…." Ah apa yang harus ku katakan, aku tak sanggup Wookie jika harus mengantarmu, bisa-bisa aku tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku dan aku tak ingin kau melihatnya.

"Ah yasudah, jangan paksa hyungmu Wookie, lihat kamar hyungmu berantakan bigini, jika dia tak segera membereskannya. Appa pasti akan sangat marah" sergah umma yang membuatku kaget, umma benar-benar sangat mengerti perasaanku. Pasti umma tahu jika aku mengantar mereka aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku.

"Ne, benar Wookie, mianhae tak bisa mengntarmu sampai ke depan. Tak apa kan Wookie? Uhm, ini bonekamu, hampir saja kau meninggalkannya" kataku sambil memberikan boneka jerapah yang tadi hampir di abaikan olehnya.

"Yasudahlah, tapi hyung janji ya, kapan pun Wookie telepon, hyung harus mengangkatnya, enggak peduli jam brapa pun itu. Yakso?" jawab Wookie sambil melepaskan tangan umma yang memegang tangannya, di raihnya boneka yang ku sodorkan dan memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kini sedikit terangkat di hadapanku dengan kelingking mungilnya yang melingkar.

"Yakso" jawabku dan mengaitkan kelingking kananku pada kelingkingnya.

"Kajja Wookie kita pergi, hae.. jaga diri baik baik ne, saranghae hae-ah~" ajak umma yang kini kembali mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Nado umma" jawabku singkat menahan air mataku. Umma dan Wookie kini berjalan menjauh, terlihat umma membawa dua buah koper yang entah kapan telah disiapkannya dan saat pintu kamarku tertutup, saat itu juga air mataku lolos begitu saja tanpa dapat ku cegah.

**Flashback off**

"Jadi begitu… mian Hae.. aku tak bermaksud membuka luka lama mu.." kata Yesung hyung sambil menatapku dengan tatpan menyesal. Kami yang sekarang berada di taman sekolah hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa hyung.. sudah dulu ya hyung, aku harus segera pulang dan membereskan rumah menyambut kedatangan Wookie-ku! Bye hyung.." kataku dan segera berlari menuju parkiran.

"Bye!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Di depan mobil sport hitam terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang menunggu namjacingunya.

"Hae! Kau lama sekali..! sudah lebih dari sejam aku menunggumu di sini" kata namja manis itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hae yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu terkekeh gemas dan mencium pipi sebelah kiri milik hyukkie.

"Tadi aku banyak urusan chagiya, mianhe.. jangan ngambek gitu dong. Kajja ku antar kau pulang" kata Hae setelah melepas kecupannya dan kini tangannya beralih merangkul pinggang ramping Hyukkie mesra dan menuntunnya ke dalam mobil. Setelah menutup pintu mobil dia pun sedikit berlari untuk masuk ke sisi belakang kemudi.

"Hae, bukankah sonsaengnim baru kita tadi itu adalah dongsaengmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku ?" Tanya Hyukkie menghentikan aktivitas Hae yang akan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ne, ternyata kau juga mengenalinya chagiya.." jawab Hae yang kini tengah tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya. Sepertinya ia senang mengetahui namjacingunya dapat mengenali Wookie dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja pabbo!" kata Hyukkie sambil memukul pelan kepala Hae.

"Appo chagiya, kau tega sekali.." keluh Hae penuh manja sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Hahaha mianhae.." bukannya menyesal, Hyukkie justru tertawa lebar memamerkan gummy smilenya melihat tingkah namjacingunya itu. Hae yang tadinya ingin mermanja-manja pada namja manis di sampingnya kini justru terduduk lemas di belakang kemudi yang diam karena tidak jadi di nyalakan tadi.

"Tapi Hae, sepertinya Yesung hyung tertarik kepada dongsaengmu itu.." kata Hyukkie yang kini mampu menyita perhatian Hae yang tadi sempat menguap.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hae peasaran.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Cara Yesung hyung menatapnya itu beda.." jawab Hyukkie menjelasakan dengan pandangan sedikit menerawang, sepertinya ia tengah mengingat-ingat saat dia tadi di dalam kelas yang sedang memperhatikan kekasih dan teman sebangkunya yang menatap lekat pada sonsaengnim barunya. Tempat duduk hyukkie yang berada pada di sebelah bangku Hae tentu memudahkannya untuk melihat ekspresi dua namja itu.

"Benarkah? Ah~ sekali pun benar Yesung hyung tertarik pada Wookie aku takkan pernah mengizinkannya"

"Mwo? Waeyo? Bukankah Yesung hyung itu sahabatmu sejak sekolah menengah pertama"

"Justru karena aku sahabatnya, aku sangat mengenal siapa Yesung hyung, dia tak pernah serius dengan pasangannya. Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Wookie-ku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi pula, aku sudah mempercayai seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping Wookie"

"Omo? Benarkah? Siapa dia? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

**TBC**

Yeah! Selesai juga chap 3 ini. Sumpah! Susah banget bikin yang panjang-panjang. Daaebak buat author yang biasa bikin ff panjang m(_._)m

Bagaimana readers? Puas gak dengan chap 3 ? mian ya, belum ada YeWook moment lagi (.ˆˆ) atau malah masih kurang panjang? T.T heu~ di sini kangin oppa jahat banget ya, tega banget sama uri teukie & uri woookie #kan lo yang bikin thor!

Jadi, udah pada tahu kan kenapa Haeppa bisa pisah sama Wookie? Flashbacknya bisa di mengerti kan? #ngarep

Nah lo, siapa tuh yang di maksud sama Donghae? #jreng jreng jreng san bikin penasaran lagi :p kalo readers sendiri pengen siapa yang akan jadi orang ketiganya nih?

Jeongmal gumawo~ *bow buat readers yang udah review dan para siders. Mian san gak bisa bales satu-satu.

Udahan ah cuap-cuapnya. Kritik saran dan komentar masih sangat san terima loh, sangat membantu karier san di screanplays #ciaelah

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong~ san balik lagi, jeongmal mianhe lama banget updatenya *sujudsujud, sebagai permintaan maaf san update 2 judul sekaligus ^^. Langsung baca aja ya readers san gamau banyak bacot ntar di gorok readers lagi, hehe

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

.

.

.

Title : My Little Sonsaengnim

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author : Park Sansan

Cast : YeWook and other cast

Disclamer : Yesung miliki Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yewook milik author #maksa

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary :Yesung, namja popular dan urakan(?) yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Ah~ sekali pun benar Yesung hyung tertarik pada Wookie aku takkan pernah mengizinkannya"

"Mwo? Waeyo? Bukankah Yesung hyung itu sahabatmu sejak sekolah menengah pertama"

"Justru karena aku sahabatnya, aku sangat mengenal siapa Yesung hyung, dia tak pernah serius dengan pasangannya. Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Wookie-ku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi pula, aku sudah mempercayai seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping Wookie"

"Omo? Benarkah? Siapa dia? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

.

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan koala jelek?" teriak Wookie pada namja yang sedikit lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya. Namja yang di panggil koala oleh Wookie itu kini tengah memegang boneka hewan berleher panjang kesayangan Wookie yang di rebutnya tadi. Namja berumur 8 tahun itu adalah tetangga Wookie yang memang sering menjahilinya.

"Ini akibatnya karena kau memanggilku koala jelek! Panggil aku Mimi ge!" namja bernama asli Zoumy itu kini mengangkat tangannya yang membawa boneka keatas agar Wookie tak dapat meraihnya.

"Andwe! Wookie enggak mau! Kau kan memang koala jelek, cepat kembalikan boneka Wookie!" parintah Wookie sambil melonjak-lonjak meraih bonekanya tapi sayang tinggi badannya tak mendukung sama sekali.

"Aniyo! Kalau bisa kau ambil saja sendiri! Dasar pendek! Bwe!" ucap Zoumy seraya melemparkan boneka Wookie ke ke atas dan binggo! Kini boneka jerapah pemberian Hyungnya itu kini tersangkut manis di ranting pohon.

Setelah merasa atraksinya sukses kini Zoumy berlari meninggalkan Wookie yang mulai terisak. Wookie bingung apa yang ia lakukan, ia sama sekali tak dapat memanjat pohon dan di sekitar taman dekat rumahnya ini pun juga tak ada tangga yang dapat menolongnya.

Di lihatnya ke sekeliling, sial taman ini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolongnya. Kini ia mulai terduduk lemas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang lutut. Tapi tak lama kemudain ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya. Ia mendongak dan betapa senangnya ia mengetahui bahwa akan ada 'pahlawan' untuk bonekanya.

"Kyu.." kata Wookie dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun, memberikan puppy eyesnya yang masih basah seakan berkata tolong-aku-kyu.

"Kau kenapa Wookie? Kenapa Wookie menangis huh?" tanya Kyu sambil menangkup pipi Wookie dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di sana.

"Itu.. hiks.." jawab Wookie sesenggukan sambil menunjuk ke atas tepatnya pada boneka yang nyangkut di ranting pohon.

"Hhhh, pasti si koala jelek itu.. Wookie tunggu di sini ne, biar Kyu yang ambil.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pertanda bosan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Zoumy menjahili Wookie. Setelah menepuk pelan pundak Wookie kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi dan berusaha naik pohon berukuran 5 meter itu.

"Ne.." jawab Wookie yang mengangguk pelan dan menatap namja sebayanya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun mulai memanjat pohon itu dan dengan mudahnya kini ia telah agak berjonkok di salah satu dahan yang dekat dengan ranting tempat boneka Wookie tergantung naas.

"Kyu.. hati hati" kata Wookie mengingatkan Kyu yang kini mulai menggapai boneka jerapah itu.

Hup

Dengan sekali gerakan tangan Kyuhyun kini ia telah memegang erat kepala boneka itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia pun merangkak mendekati batang pohon yang cukup besar. Tangan kecilnya yang bebas mencari pegangan untuk keselamatannya dan mulai memeluk batang pohon untuk berusaha turun. Saat ia mulai mendekati tanah, naas kaki kecilnya tergelincir dan tangannya pun melemah dan melepas pegangnnya dan

Bruk

Kini Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur di tanah tepat di hadapan Wookie.

"KYU! Kyu.. jawab Wookie, kyu.. gwancanayo? Hiks.. kyu.." Kata wookie yang kini telah berjongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya yang jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Isakan kecil sudah terdengar dari bibir mungil Wookie.

"DOORR! Hahaha kau lucu sekali Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun mengagetkan Wookie, dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi temannya yang sangat menggemaskan –menurutnya-

"Huwe.. Kyu jahat!" kini tangis Wookie justru semakin pecah melihat temannya yang mempermainkannya.

"Ssshhh, uljima Wookie, jeongmal mianhe. Maafin Kyu.. ne?" kata Kyuhyun penuh sesal karena membuat Wookie semakin menangis. Tangannya kini mengusap lembut surai Wookie tapi Wookie justru menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, Kyu jangan minta maaf ke Wookie… harusnya Wookie yang minta maaf. Gara-gara Wookie… kepala Kyu.. huwe!" ternyata ia menangis bukan karena Kyuhyun menjahilinya tapi karena Kyuhyun yang rela terluka hanya untuknya, lihat saja dahi Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah meski hanya sedikit karena dia tadi mendarat di tempat yang penuh dengan kerikil.

"Ah, kepalaku?" mendengar pengakuan Wookie, dangan ragu Kyuhyun pun meraba dahinya yang memang sedikit terasa perih. Lalu saat ia melihat tangannya kini ia melihat darah segar yang memang dari dahinya dan di sentuhnya lagi dahinya mencoba mengurangi rasa perih.

"Kyu.. gwancanayo?" tanya Wookie dan juga ingin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"Gwancana Wookie, jangan khawatir ne.." tangan Kyuhyun kini beralih memegang lembut tangan Wookie yang tadi ingin menyentuh dahinya.

"Kita kerumah Wookie ne, Wookie obati Kyu… kajja" ajak Wookie sambil sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Sepanjal jalan pun mereka tak berbicara sedikit pun seperti biasanya. Wookie berjalan cepat dengan masih menarik tangan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

.

"Aigo~ keningmu kenapa Kyu-ah?" tanya Donghae yang kaget setelah membukakan pintu dan melihat kening Kyuhyun yang sedikit berdarah yang di barengi dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada kening Kyuhyun.

"Ah cuma luka kecil hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut,

"Iih, hyung ganggu aja deh, Wookie harus cepat ngobatin lukanya Kyu, Hyung minggir" kata Wookie sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan sedikit mendorong tubuh donghae yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Mwo? " Donghae terbengong melihat sikap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Wookie bersikap seperti itu pada Donghae hanya untuk Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya.

Donghae mengikuti langkah dua namja yang masih duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar itu yang mendahuluinya, ia berhenti ketika akan memasuki ruang tengah. Dilihatnua Kyuhyun yang duduk di lantai depan televisi dan Wookie yang sibuk mencari kotak obat di laci meja dekat televisi.

Donghae tersenyum simpul ketika melihat tangan mungil Wookie yang cekatan mengambil kapas, alkohol dan obat merah dan mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Tidak mau Kehadirannya mengganggu mereka berdua ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya, aku dapat mengandalkannya" gumamnya dan ia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya

"Wookie, dari mana kau belajar mengobati luka?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Untuk ukuran anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, bukankah ini tidak biasa? Oh ayolah, bukankah Wookie jenius?

"Wookie sering liat umma ngobatin Hae hyung yang terluka karena terjatuh, Kyu.. sepertinya luka Kyu bakal berbekas deh" kata Wookie yang melihat luka Kyuhyun yang agak dalam.

"Omo.. jinjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bagaimana ini? Ini gara-gara Wookie, hiks" Wookie mulai terisak, ia mengganggap ini semua gara-gara dia.

"Uljima Wookie, kan bisa di tutupin dengan poni. Jadi jangan khwatir ne? lagian Kyu seneng kok kalo berbekas" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Mwo? Waeyo kyu?" tanya wookie heran, mana ada yang senang mendapat bekas luka yang mungkin tak akan hilang?

"Karena Kyu bakal terus inget kalo luka ini buat Wookie, dan Wookie juga yang ngobatin. Kyu rela terluka sebanyak apa pun asalkan luka itu untuk Wookie dan Wookie yang ngobatin luka Kyu"

"Aigo, maksud kyu apa? Wookie gak paham deh" kata Wookie polos, ia menatap lekat pada sahabatnya setelah memberikan plester bergambar jerapah pada kening Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, entahlah Kyu juga enggak ngerti. Tiba-tiba aja Kyu pengen ngomong gitu. Tapi Wookie janji ne kalo Kyu terluka Wookie harus ngobatin luka Kyu.. yakso?" kata Kyuhyun semangat sambil menangkat tangan kanannya dan menagcungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yakso" jawab Wookie polos sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kyuhyun.

Janji dua namja kecil yang terlihat konyol? Enatahlah hanya mereka yang mengerti, mungkin.

**Flashback off**

Wookie tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah foto di meja kerjanya. Foto yang menanpakkan tiga namja kecil, yang satu berumur 7 tahun, sedangkan dua lainnya berumur 6 tahun di mana Wookie berdiri di tengah dengan memegang sebuah boneka jerapah kecil.

Senyum tersungging dari bibir mungilnya ketika melihat foto itu.

"Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" kata Wookie sambil mengusap foto itu.

**Wookie POV**

Sejak aku pindah ke Amerika bersama umma, aku tak pernah mendapat kabar tentang Kyu sahabatku. Kata Hae hyung setelah kepergianku, keluarga Kyu juga pindah ke jepang, katanya sih tuntutan pekerjaan appanya.

Hhhhh~ aku sangat merindukannya. Dengan lemas aku keluar dari ruanganku, sudah pukul 17:00, aku harus segera kembali ke hotel dan mengemasi barang-barangku, mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal lagi bersama Hae hyung, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus terdekat, sekilas perhatianku tertuju pada segerombolan namja yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan yang ku lewati.

"AWAS!" teriak seorang namja dari belakangku, mendengarnya aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke arahnya namun ia justru berlari kencang dan berdiri di samping kananku –dekat dengan lapangan basket- dan

Buk

Kudengar sebuah suara yang ku yakini sebuah benda bundar yang sukses mengenai kepala namja itu.

"Aww.." keluh namja itu sambil memegangi keningnya yang pasti berdenyut.

"Mianhe tuan, kami tidak sengaja" kata salah seorang namja yang tadi bermain basket sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal.

"Gwancana, lain kali hati-hati" kata namja yang lebih tinggi dariku itu, namja yang bermain basket itu pun kembali setelah mengambil bola basket yang ada di sebelah kakiku.

"Gumawo~ tuan telah menolongku" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"Ah, ceonmanayo~" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana keningmu? Sepertinya sakit sekali?" tanyaku penasaran, refleks tanganku menyentuh keningnya dan menyibak poni ikalnya yang menutupi keningnya itu.

"Kyu.?" Kataku tak percaya, entah namja di depanku ini benar-benar Kyuhyun atau bukan, tapi bekas luka ini? Aku sangat mengenalnya. Sama persis.

Namja itu seperti tak percaya dengan ucapanku tadi, dia membatu begitu juga denganku. Benarkah dia Kyu? Cho Kyuhyun sahabat kecilku.

"Wookie?" tanyanya ragu, benar. Dia benar-benar Kyuhyun. Aigoo~ mimpi apa aku semlam, dalam sehari saja aku sudah bertemu dua orang yang sangat berarti di hiduku.

Dia pun langsung memelukku erat, dengan perlahan ku balas pelukannya yang sudah 10 tahun tak ku rasakan lagi.

"Bogosippo Wookie" katanya lembut sembari melepaskan pelukannya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Kajja!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Mwo? Kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ke rumahmu, bukankah kau dulu berjanji untuk selalu mengobati lukaku? Sekarang obati keningku yang berdenyut ini!" benar juga, dulu aku pernah berjanji padanya tapi hey kemana dia akan menarikku? Memangnya dia tahu di mana tempat tinggalku? Dasar Kyuhyun pabboya!. Aku pun mengentikan langkahku yang juga membuatnya berhenti dan menatapku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Pabbo! Memangnya kau tahu di mana tempat tinggalku?"

"Ani, hehehe" jawabnya cengengesan, huh dasar Kyuhyun. Dia tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang, di dalam Bus umum menuju hotel. Awalnya aku juga bingung kenapa Wookie tinggal di hotel tapi setelah ia menjelaskan baru aku tahu sebabnya. Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantunya mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengantarnya ke apartemen milik Hae hyung, aku ingin melihat bagaimana Hyung ikan asin itu, haha.

"Wookie, sekarang kau masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja?" kenapa aku tanya seperti itu? Ayolah, Wookie itu jauh lebih jenius dariku, mana mungkin dia masih sekolah sepertiku.

"Aku menjadi sonsaengnim di sekolahnya Hae hyung, hehe" jawabnya polos sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau mengajar hyungmu sendiri?"

"Ne, kau sendiri Kyu?"

"Jelas aku masih kelas 2, aku tak sejenius kau Wookie, tapi aku belum mencari sekolah baru, baru tadi pagi aku pindah ke sini. Sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu Wookie" jawabku seadanya.

"Jinjayo? Wah, aku senang sekali Kyu.."

"Ne"

"Kita sudah sampai Kyu, kajja" katanya sambil menarik tanganku setelah bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti.

Kami pun masuk ke sebuah hotel yang cukup besar, saat sudah masuk ke kamar Wookie dia langsung menuju dapur dan aku duduk di sofa yang ada di depan tempat tidur king sizenya.

Wookie kembali sambil membawa baskom berisi air es dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna baby blue.

"Sini, ku kompres keningmu Kyu"

"Uljima Wookie, sudah tidak sakit lagi kok"

"Udah deh, Kyu nurut aja sama Wookie" tuh kan, kumat deh bawelnya. Kau tak pernah berubah Wookie, selalu sangat menghawatirkanku, padahalkan ini sudah tak sakit sama sekali.

Aku pun terdiam membiarkan Wookie mengompres keningku. Setelah dia merasa puas ia pun beranjak pergi mengembalikan baskom dan handuk kecil tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bunyi bel itu terus berbunyi seakan sang tamu tak sabar ingin segera masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

Ceklek~

Akhirnya, di buka juga pintu itu. Tampak seorang namja tampan dan namja manis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aigoo~ kau lama sekali Wookie" kata si namja tampan pada tamu di hadapnnya.

"Hehe, mian hyung.."

"Kaj, eh~ dia siapa Wookie?" ajakan Donghae tertahan ketika melihat sosok namja tinggi di samping Wookie dan menunjuk kearahnya.

"Ya hyung! Kau melupakanku? Ck, dasar ikan asin!" cibir Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang? Kau? Bocah evil?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. Kalian tanya kenapa dia bisa langsung menebak jika itu Kyuhyun? Ya, karena hanya si evil itu yang berani memanggilnya 'ikan asin'.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih mengingatku hyung?" kata Kyuhyun sembari menyungingkan senyum evilnya. Dan kini Donghae telah mengahambur memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku eoh?" kata Donghae setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau saja yang pendek hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Mwo?" katanya hendak membalas cibiran Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo masuk. Mau sampai kapan kalian di ambang pintu seperti itu?" tanya Hyukkie melerai pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mereka pun masuk ke apartemen itu dan segera duduk di meja makan.

"Oya hyung, siapa hyung ini?" tanya Wookie sambil menunjuk pada Hyukkie.

"Dia calon kakak iparmu Wookie, namanya Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Hyukkie hyung. Dia juga satu kelas denganku yang berarti dia juga muridmu" jelas Donghae yang membuat Hyukkie tersipu mendengar kata 'calon kakak ipar'.

"Arraseo, kalian sangat serasi hyung" kata Wookie yang sukses membuat pipi Hyukkie semakin merona.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhhh~ sekarang tinggal kita berdua Wookie, kajja ku antar kau ke kamarmu" ajak Hae setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di sebelah ruang tengah yang juga di sebelah kamarnya.

"Ne hyung" jawab Wookie sambil mengikuti hyungnya.

"Bagaimana Wookie, apakah kau menyukainya?" Wookie melihat kesekeliling, ruangan yang tak cukup besar tapi sepertinya nyaman dengan cat tembok berwarna putih bersih. Wookie berjalan mendekati tempat tidur berukuran sedang dan merbahkan tubuh mungilnya pada kasur berseprei putih itu.

"Jika kau tak menyukai warnanya, aku bisa menggantinya untukmu" tambah Donghae.

"Ani hyung, aku suka kok. Hyung, maukah malam ini hyung menemaniku tidur?"

"Aish~ sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada hyungmu ini?" tanya Hae menggoda.

"Jadi hyung tidak mau?" jawab Wookie dengan kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi kecewa dan kini ia sudah dalam posisi duduk tertunduk dan mempoutkan bibirnya tanda sebal.

"Kata siapa? Jelas hyung mau. Geser gih"

"Gumawo Hyung" kata Wookie terlonjak senang dan memeluk Hae yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kajja kita tidur, bukankah besok kau juga mengajar?"

"Ne, tapi masih ada yang kurang hyung. Sebentar.."

"Huh?" Hae menyerngitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Wookie beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam kopernya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika tangannya menemukan benda itu.

"Nah ini dia!" katanya penuh semangat sambil mengangkat benda itu ke udara yang ternyata sebuah boneka jerapah.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja, ini kan dari hyungku yang paling tampan"

"Hahaha, kau ini sudah menjadi sonsaengnim tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil"

"Ya hyung, meskipun aku sonsaengnimmu tapi aku tetap dongsaengmu"

"Ne ne.. yasudah, kajja kita tidur"

Wookie mendekat ke tempat tidurnya lagi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hae. Tapi sepertinya belum ada yang ingin tidur di antara mereka.

"Hyung.." panggil Wookie lembut, takut hyungnya sudah tidur. Saat ia melihat kesamping ternyata hyungnya masih setia memandangnya.

"Huh?" tanya Hae sambil membelai surai coklat milik Wookie.

"Tentang Yesung hyung…."

**TBC**

Huwa, mian ya readers kayaknya san telat banget deh updatenya, san lagi galau-galaunya nih sama namjacingunya san makanya san gak dapet inspirasi sama sekali T_T #curcol

Gimana chap 4 ini? Memuaskan ga? Awalnya san bingung milih antara Kibum sama Kyuhyun yang jadi orang ketiga YeWook, tapi karena readers requestnya banyak Kyuppa jadi seperti di ataslah jadinya :)

Kayaknya alurnya makin maksa ya? Huwa. San bener-bener putus asa! :(

Di chap ini KyuWook momentnya manis banget ya tapi tenang aja di chap depan bakal ada YeWook moment! Hoorreee ! :D tungguin aja ya readers. Oke itu dulu aja cuap-cuap dari san, gumawo buat reviewers & siders, review lagi ne?

Kritik saran dan komentar dari readerdeul sangat menyemangati san buat nerusin ff ini :) *bow

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong~ adakah yang menunggu fanfic san abal-abal ini? ^^. Di chap ini ada yewook moment sesuai request readerdeul! :D , okeh! Langsung aja ke TKP #ala ala OVJ

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

.

.

.

Title : My Little Sonsaengnim

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author : Park Sansan

Cast : YeWook and other cast

Disclamer : Yesung miliki Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yewook milik author #maksa

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary :Yesung, namja popular dan urakan(?) yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

Wookie mendekat ke tempat tidurnya lagi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hae. Tapi sepertinya belum ada yang ingin tidur di antara mereka.

"Hyung.." panggil Wookie lembut, takut hyungnya sudah tidur. Saat ia melihat kesamping ternyata hyungnya masih setia memandangnya.

"Huh?" tanya Hae sambil membelai surai coklat milik Wookie.

"Tentang Yesung hyung…."

"Wae?"

"Uhmm.. sejak kapan hyung mengenalnya? Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat" Wookie menatap lekat pada hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Ne, kami memang bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama, wae? Kua tertarik padanya?" tanya Donghae menyelidik, ini bukan pertanyaan menggoda karena Donghae sama sekali tak menginginkan jawaban 'ne' dari Wookie.

"Aniyo! Ak_" Wookie segera mengelak, namun sebelum ia meneruskan kalimatnya, Donghae telah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kusarankan jangan sampai kau menyukainya Wookie" kata donghae dengan masih membelai lembut surai Wookie.

"Huh? Maksud hyung?" tanya Wookie tak mengerti, ia sama seklai tak menduga jika donghae akan bicara seperti itu.

"Bisa di bilang dia itu playboy, dan aku tak mau dongsaengku yang manis ini jatuh ke pelukannya" ujar Donghae sambil mencubit pelan pipi Wookie.

"Hyung aneh.."

"Mwo, aneh? Aneh bagaimana huh?"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku mau tidur dulu. jaljayo hyung" kata Wookie untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia terbang ke alam mimpi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi. Sepertinya wookie benar-benar leleh, lihat saja sekarang ia telah tertidur pulas.

"Ya, kau benar-benar tidur Wookie?" tanya Donghae pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, jangan berpikiran Donghae akan mencuri ciuman Wookie seperti yang di lakukan Yesung di awal cerita ini. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Wookie benar-benar telah tidur.

"Mimpi indah chagi.." ucap Donghae lembut sambil mengecup kening Wookie dan dia pun segera tertidur sambil memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, irreona.." kata Wookie berusaha membangunkan Donghae, tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae yang masih tertutup selimut. Melihat tak ada respon ia pun mengambil jam weker di meja samping ranjangnya dan

KRRIIIINGGGG

Jam weker itu berbunyi dengan manisnya tepat di telinga Donghae, membuat namja penyuka ikan ini terlonjak dari tidurnya. Donghae segera menoleh ke arah tersangka yang hampir mebuat telinganya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Wookie hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut muka tak senang dari hyungnya.

"Cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita hyung. Dalam waktu 15 menit aku belum melihat hyung ada di meja makan, maka aku akan membuang semua makanan yang telah ku buat dan aku akan pergi ke sekolah tanpamu hyung" kata Wookie santai dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih cengo.

"MWO? ANDWAE!" dan sedetik kemudian kalimat Wookie tadi telah sukses membuat seorang Kim Donghae segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Dongahe tak mau melewatkan moment bersama dongsaeng yang sangat dirindukannya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Ceklek~

"Ya ikan! Kau lama sekali eoh?" pintu belum terbuka penuh namun seorang namja yang tadi memencet bel telah menggerutu tanpa peduli siapa yang membuka pintu untuknya itu.

"YAK! Namja mesum! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Wookie sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang, si kepala besar yang menyebalkan. Sama dengan Wookie, Yesung juga tak kalah kagetnya. Ternyata yang membukakan pintu adalah sonsaengnimnya.

Jangan heran melihat Yesung yang pagi-pagi begini sudah ada di apartemen Donghae, karena mereka selalu berangkat bersama ke sekolah apa lagi apartemen Yesung tepat di sebelah apartemen Donghae.

"Wookie, nuguya?" tanya Donghae dari dalam kamar mandi, ia baru saja memulai ritual mandinya.

"Yasung hyung!" jawab Wookie sedikit berteriak.

"Suruh dia masuk" intruksi Donghae dengan masih sedikit berteriak.

"Ne" jawab Wookie singkat. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya pertanda menyuruh Yesung untuk masuk kedalam. Yesung pun mengikuti langkah Wookie hingga sampai di meja makan. Hening, tak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Lidah mereka kelu, ah bukan tapi lidah Yesung yang kelu. Wookie? Ia kini menatap sebal pada namja bermata sipit di depannya, masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ia menjadi 'korban' Yesung kemarin.

"Mianhae.." kata Yesung lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Wookie.

"Huh?" tanya Wookie pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia tahu jika Yesung bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah meminta maaf, ia ingin sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan Yesung.

"Mi.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.." kata Yesung sedikit terbata, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyesal dengan ulahnya kemarin. Kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap manik coklat indah milik Wookie.

"…" tak ada sahutan dari Wookie, ia tengah menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Yesung saat seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain saat itu. yang ku tahu waktu itu aku ingin segera lepas dari yoeja menyebalkan itu. bayangkan saja_" entah kebenarian dari mana kini Yesung berani menatap Wookie, malah dia sangat berapi-api saat bicara. Ini bukan lagi permintaan maaf tapi lebih seperti keluhan. Hey, kau kira Wookie itu tempat pengaduhan.

"_setiap hari dia selalu mengejarku, bergelayut manja padaku. Cih! Itu sangat mengganggu. Belum lagi dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengaku sebagai yoejacinguku. Memangnya siapa dia? Bla bla bla" sepertinya Yesung benar-benar telah hilang kendali, tanpa sadar ia telah berceloteh ria mengungkapkan kekesalannya tanpa memperdulikan Wookie yang sweatdrop dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aneh'.

Seakan sadar di pelototi oleh Wookie, kini Yesung kembali ke posisinya semula. Tertunduk tak berani menatap Wookie. Sekarang ia sibuk merutuki tingkah pabbonya tadi. "Mianhae.." ucapnya pelan.

"Hmpft.. hahahahahaha…" tiba-tiba saja tawa Wookie pecah, sepertinya dari tadi ia menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Yesung menatap bingung pada namja yang berstatus sebagai sonsaengnimnya itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Yesung tak terima karena Wookie menertawakannya.

"Kkkkk" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Wookie justru semakin terkekeh menahan tawanya, bahkan kini cairan bening telah ada di sudut matanya. Selucu itukah tingkah Yesung di mata Wookie? Mollayo.

"Yaa.. kau menangis eoh?" tanya Yesung sambil menhapus cairan bening yang ada di susut mata Wookie. Dan itu berhasil membuat Wookie berhenti tertawa, kini dia terpaku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali, entah apa penyebabnya.

Sedangkan Yesung, sepertinya ia tersihir sepasang mata caramel milik Wookie, dia sama sekali tak dapat berpaling darinya. Entah kerasukan setan apa, kini Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie, semakin dekat semakin dekat dan

Chu~

Kini bibir Yesung telah mengecup lembut pada sudut mata sebelah kiri Wookie yang mengeluarkan air mata tadi. Seakan waktu berhenti berputar, mereka benar-benar membatu pada posisi mereka masing-masing, tak seorang pun yang ingin merubah posisi manis ini.

Ceklek~

Mendengar suara pintu di buka, Yesung dan Wookie segera menarik tubuh mereka masing-masing menjauhi kini menatap namja yang membuka pintu kamar tadi yang sudah berpakaian seragam dengan rapi dan Wookie kini menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan mereka bertiga. Salah tingkah eoh?

'Pabboya Kim Jongwoon! Kenapa kau menciumnya lagi?" rutuk Yesung dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil tetap menjaga wajahnya agar tak dilihat oleh Wookie.

'Aigo~ kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini. kenapa tidak langsung ku hajar saja namja mesum itu? aish~' keluh Wookie dalam hati dengan tetap menyibukkan diri, membereskan ini itu yang menurut author tidak penting.

"Aigo, ternyata WookieKU pandai memasak eoh.." ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar melihat beberapa makanan lezat yang jarang ia lihat di meja makannya pagi-pagi begini. "Hyung, kau belum sarapan kan? Makanlah bersama kami" tambah Donghae pada Yesung.

"Ne" jawab Yesung singkat. Wookie yang tadi sebelumnya duduk di tempat Donghae –di sebelah Yesung- kini memilih duduk di depan Yesung, mengingat meja makan itu berbentuk persegi dan hanya memilihi 4 kursi, mau tak mau Wookie memilih duduk di sana.

Suasana makan terasa sangat canggung, terlebih di antara Yesung dan Wookie. Dari tadi mereka serius menyantap sarapan paginya tanpa ingin berbicara sedikit pun. Donghae yang tak meyadarinya hanya menikmati makanannya dengan lahap.

"Aku selesai.." kata Donghae setelah meletakkan sumpit dan sendoknya di atas piring.

"Aku juga" timpal Yesung sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghae.

"Biar aku saja yang bereskan hyung, kalian tunggu saja di depan"

"Hyung bantu ne?" kata Donghae menawarkan diri.

"Aniya, aku bisa sendiri hyung, dan lagi hyung harus bersiap-siap. Sepertinya aku belum melihat hyung menyiapkan buku-buku hyung untuk hari ini" kata Wookie sambil melirik Donghae yang tidak membawa tasnya dari kamar.

"Ne..ne.." jawab Donghae pasrah, setelah menghabiskan air putihnya, Donghae segera menuju kamarnya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya untuk hari ini seperti yang di katakan Wookie tadi.

Lagi-lagi, tinggalah Yesung dan Wookie di dapur yang juga merangkap fungsi menjadi ruang makan. Karena tak ingin salah tingkah di depan Wookie, Yesung memutuskan untuk menunggu Donghae di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

"Kita jemput Hyukkie dulu ne?" kata Donghae sambil menyetir. Kini mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil Donghae, dengan posisi Donghae dan Wookie di depan sedangkan Yesung di belakang sendirian. Mobilnya berhenti ketika tiba di sebuah rumah berukuran cukup besar berpagar putih dengan halaman yang tak terlalu luas.

Di sana sudah berdiri seorang namja manis yang sepertinya memang sudah menunggu kedatangan namjacingunya. Donghae keluar menghampiri Lee Hyukjae dan mencium pipinya pelan. "Sudah lama menunggu chagi?" tanyanya dan hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Hyukkie.

Saat mereka akan mendekati mobil Wookie segera keluar. "Hyukkie hyung duduk di depan saja, biar aku yang di belakang" kata Wookie dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hendak membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Kau sangat pengertian Wookie" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengacak pelan rambut Wookie. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam mobil dan siap menuju sekolah.

Glek

Yesung menelan ludahnya, sedikit gugup karena kini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Wookie. Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara dua namja yang duduk di belakang.

"Untuk yang tadi, mianhae…" kata Yesung sedikit berbisik, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar hanya dia dan Wookie yang mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, lagi pula aku sudah melupakannya, tak usah kau fikirkan lagi ne?" bohong, bohong jika Wookie telah melupakannya, yang benar ia telah melupakannya kekesalannya pada namja di sebelahnya ini. Entah mengapa perlahan kebencian Wookie menghilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan yang belum dapat ia deskripsikan.

"Jinja?"

"Hhmm" jawab Wookie sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku duluan ne? ada yang perlu ku siapkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajar" kata Wookie setelah turun dari mobil. "Annyeong~" lanjutnya setelah mencium pipi hyungnya dan membungkuk pada Donghae, hyukkie dan Yesung hingga akhirnya ia menghilang di lorong sekolah.

"Hyung..! ikan hyung..!" panggil seseorang sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae dkk yang masih akan menuju kelas mereka. Dengan enggan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya, ia sangat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu, siapa lagi jika bukan bocah evil calon adik iparnya –menurut Donghae tentunya-.

"Yak! Bocah evil! Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu ku bakar PSP kesayanganmu!" hardik Donghae pada Kyuhyun sambil melirik pada PSP hitam yang di pegang tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Aish~ kau galak sekali hyung, aku jadi heran kenapa Hyukkie hyung bisa mau pada namja galak yang mirip ikan sepertimu" cibir kyuhyun seraya melirik Hyukkie yang terkekeh.

"Hahaha, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang sependapat denganku Hae" timpal Yesung menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Meskipun mereka belum kenal satu sama lain sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama atau bahkan selera yang sama juga(?).

"Mwo? Kalian!"

"Sudah-sudah, pagi-pagi begini sudah mulai ribut" kata Hyukkie melerai keributan ketiga namja yang tak bermutu itu.

"Hyung, nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah Yesung.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida" kata Yesung memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Dia teman sekelasku, yang berarti adalah sunbaemu juga" tambah Donghae

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. WookieKU mana hyung?" kata Kyuhyun dan langsung menanyakan WookieNYA pada Donghae.

DEG

Entah mengapa, ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuat seorang Kim Jongwoon merasa janggal di dadanya. Mendengar kata 'WookiKU' keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuatnya eerr cemburu. 'Dia mengenal Wookie? Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa dia menyebut 'WookieKU'?' begitulah pikirannya sekarang.

"Dia sudah masuk duluan Kyu, katanya sih tadi ada yang harus dia siapkan sebelum mengajar.." jawab Donghae santai, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak keberatan 'berbagi' Wookie dengan Kyuhyun. Ingat kan selama ini hanya Donghae yang menyebut kata 'WookieKU'

"Yasudah hyung, aku duluan ne? aku harus menghadap kepala sekolah terlebih dulu sebelum aku masuk kelas. Annyeong hyunghdeul~" pamit Kyuhyun pada tiga namja di depannya. Mereka bertiga pun segera melangkah menuju kelas. Donghae dan Hyukkie tengah asik dengan obrolannya sepanjanag jalan. Sedangkan Yesung? Ia tengah disibukkan pikirannya tentang namja bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

"Namja bermarga Cho tadi siapa Hae? Sepertinya dia dekat denganmu tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kini mereka sudah ada di dalam kelas menunggu bel jam pelajaran di mulai.

"Dia itu teman kecilku dan Wookie dia baru saja kembali dari jepang dan sepertinya dia menjadi hubae kita sekarang" jelas Donghae singkat dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya ketika melihat Park sonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka. Yesung hanya ber'o'ria mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya apa mereka –Wookie dan Kyuhyun- ada hubungan khusus. Tapi diurungkan niatnya karena ia tak ingin nantinya dia di tanyai macam-macam oleh Donghae.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada penjelasan sonsaengnim, pikirannya melayang bebas memikirkan seseorang yang diam-diam mulai memenuhi hatinya. Fall in love rupanya.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung tidak ikut Hae?" tanya Hyukkie ketika melihat Donghae datang menghampirinya di kantin sendirian. Hyukkie tadi memang pergi ke kanti lebih dulu karena Donghae dan Yesung ada sedikit urusan dengan Park sonsaengnim.

"Kurasa dia akan lama, kau tahu ternyata fans itu mengerikan" kata Donghae sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Hyukkie dan duduk di sana. Tadi saat Dongahe dan Yesung sudah selesai dengan Park sonsaengnim dan akan keluar kelas mereka sudah di hadang oleh segerombolan murid yeoja yang merupan fans Yesung.

Mereka semua membawa kotak bekal dan mengajak Yesung makan bersama, aksi tarik menarik pun tak dapat di hindarkan. Melihat keadaan tidak aman, Donghae segera melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Yesung bertarung sendiri.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendiri lagi eoh?"

"Hehehe, siapa suruh dia punya banyak fans anarkis seperti itu. memangnya kau mau jika kekasihmu yang tampan ini menjadi korban karena menolong Yesung hyung? Lagi pula, aku yakin Yesung hyung bisa mengatasinya sendiri" jawab Dongahe santai. "Sudahlah, kajja kita makan. Aku sudah lapar" lanjut Donghae ketika melihat makanan yang sudah dipesan Hyukkie datang.

.

.

.

.

**Yesung POV**

"Aish~ ikan sialan! Dia selalu saja meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini. benar-benar tidak setia kawan!" gerutuku sepanjang jalan menghindari yeoja-yeoja itu. benar-benar melelahkan jika hampir setiap hari aku harus melewati ini.

Aku melangkah tanpa arah, yang ku tahu hanya satu aku ingin jauh dari mereka. Tanpa ku sadari kini aku sudah tiba di depan ruangan yang kukenal. Ini adalah ruang kim sonsaengnim aka Wookie. Entah kenapa kini aku mendekati pintu itu, berniat ingin sedikit melihat penghuni di dalamnya. Namun tanganku yang tadi ingin membuka pintu terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara.

"Ya Kyu! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kudengar suara Wookie sedikit berteriak. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya tadi ia menyebut nama 'kyu'. Kenapa namja itu ada di ruangan Wookie. Aku semakin penasaran, perlahan aku pun mendekatkan telingaku di daun pintu. Berusaha dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara dari dalam sana.

"Apa salahnya aku menemui namjacinguku huh?"

**TBC**

Nah lo, kenapa tuh si kyu bilang kalo wookie itu namjacingunya? ada yang bisa nebak? :p mianhae kalo banyak miss typos, san hanya manusia biasa yang biasa nulis fanfic tengah malam. Jadi udah rada-rada ngantuk, hehehe..

Oke, san tahu cerita di atas amat sangat lemot alurnya, membosankankah? San udah pasrah deh sama readerdeul~ mau tetep lanjut atau stop aja? Kalo mau terus pairnya mau yewook apa kyuwook? Review ne :)

**Y for Yulia**: ne ne, ni udah san hadirin tuh yesungnya *nunjuk ke atas* gimana? Yewook momentnya masih kurang manis ya? . huhu

: huwa, banyakin kyuwook moment? Ne ne, san bakal berusaha kok :)

**RyeoRim: ** mau nyiksa yesung eoh? Tuh tuh, san udah kasih requestnya. Yesung jelous! Hahaha #evil laugh

**Kim ryeoliy: **tuh tuh, yewook momentnya udah nongol? Gimana gimna? Kurang sweat ya? Soalnya kan mereka masih canggung di sini, di chap depan deh :)

**Anonymouss: **ya tuh, kyu gangguin yewook aja! -_-

**Ddhanifa: **hae bakal san rayu buat setuju sama yesung, hehehe.. walah, munculin mimi ge dong? Wah, bikin dua pair aja udah repot, apa lagi tiga, ntar deh san pertimbangkan lagi ^^. Ne, kyu udah satu sekolah tuh sama wookie dkk..

**Cloud3024: **tuh udah ada yewook momentnya cingu, kurang kah? . rencananya san mau masukin sungmin, tapi gatau di chap brapa. Yang jelas sungmin ikut andil kok :)

Mianhae, san baru bisa bales review cingudeul mulai chap ini *Deep bow*

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Guest, Memey Clouds, Kim Ayuni Lee, ddangclouds,Lya Clouds, Y, Wookie sarang ddhangko' brothers's, kim nana, ywsfly3424, Choi Ryeosomnia, fitria, MB kyki wookie, sweety boy kim ryewook, Heechan Nana, LeeHaeNa, RyeoNim, cloudea, ivakim, athena137, iya clouds, iyyan, puzZy cat, kouyuki, ryeong9, WooKy, Meong, Sheendyy, Rae Wook, Drabble Wookie, JeSeokChoi, cloudsomnia18,dita, Marcia rena, orenzcloudsomnia, SparkSomnia, Seul Rin, Rara19Park, LiuGe'Fanboy, riana dewi.**

Saranghae readerdeul *peluk reader satu-satu* review lagi ne? :), review kalian amat sangat sangat membakar semangat san ^^. Gumawo~

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong readerdeul^^. Hhhhh~ sepertinya banyak yang kecewa sama sikap san kemaren ya? Mianhae *deep bow* san ga bakal berubah haluan kok, beneran deh! ^^v.

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

.

.

.

Title : My Little Sonsaengnim

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author : Park Sansan

Cast : YeWook and other cast

Disclamer : Yesung miliki Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yewook milik author #maksa

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary :Yesung, namja popular dan urakan(?) yang tertarik pada Ryeowook sonsaengnimnya, yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Ya Kyu! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kudengar suara Wookie sedikit berteriak. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya tadi ia menyebut nama 'kyu'. Kenapa namja itu ada di ruangan Wookie. Aku semakin penasaran, perlahan aku pun mendekatkan telingaku di daun pintu. Berusaha dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara dari dalam sana.

"Apa salahnya aku menemui namjacinguku huh?"

Aish, apa-apaan namja itu. benarkah dia namjacingunya Wookie? Aku semakin mendekat dan melekatkan telingaku, semakin tak sabar ingin mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Mwo? Namjacingu? Kau sakit eoh?" jawab Wookie yang sepertinya tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Hhhh~ ternyata Wookie tidak mengakuinya. Hahaha, paling tidak aku bisa sedikit lega.

"Ya! Kau melupakannya Wookie?", omo, melupakan apa? Ahrk, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sih. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Aish~ tapi itu tak berarti kau telah menjadi namjacinguku. Apalagi waktu itu usia kita masih 7 tahun" mwo, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sih? Aku semakin penasaran saja.

"Aku tak perduli, jelas-jelas waktu itu kau mengangguk. Bukankah itu berarti kau menerimaku?" hah, menerima? Menerima apanya? Ayolah, bicara lebih jelas agar aku bisa mengertinya.

"Apanya yang menerimamu? Kau bahkan tidak bilang mau menjadikanku namjacingumu"

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan Wookie! Terserah saja jika kau tak mengakuinya, tapi aku akan terus menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku" kata Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan ucapan Wookie tadi. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, merasa ada bahaya aku segera bersembunyi di balik tembok samping ruangan Wookie. Kulihat Kyuhyun keluar dan berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke kanan –tempat persembunyianku-.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku dan menuju kelasku , langkahku terhenti karena sekarang dia ada tepat di hadapanku. Sepertinya dia tadi keluar tak lama setelah Kyuhyun keluar.

"Hyu.. ah, Yeung-ssi. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Wookie padaku. Ah benar ini ada di lingkungan sekolah dia tak mungkin memanggilku hyung.

"Aku baru akan masuk ke kelas kim sonsaeng, annyeong" jawabku cepat dan segera berjalan –sedikit berlari- menuju kelasku. Aku tak mau jika Wookie tahu aku tadi menguping pembicaraanya dengan Kyuhyun.

**Wookie POV**

Hhhh~ kyu benar-benar mengada-ada. Mana bisa hanya dengan 'itu' dia mengaku menjadi namjacinguku. Setelah Kyu meninggalkanku aku pun segera keluar ruanganku dan menuju kelas. Bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi dan sekarang waktuku mengajar di kelas Hae hyung, itu artinya juga kelas Yesung hyung.

Aish, ada apa dengan aku ini, belakangan ini aku sering memikirkannya. Apa karena insiden kemarin? Padahal aku ingin balas dendam tapi tiba-tiba saja keinginanku itu hilang.

"Loh, bukannya itu Yesung hyung, kenapa dia ada di sini? Jangan-jangan tadi dia…" gumamku saat melihat Yesung hyung ada di sebelah ruanganku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin jika dia mendengar percakapanku tadi dengan Kyu. Dengan segera aku datang menghampirinya.

"Hyu.. ah, Yeung-ssi. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku pada Yesung hyung, tidak mungkin kan aku memanggilnya hyung di sini, ini masih jam sekolah.

"Aku baru akan masuk ke kelas kim sonsaeng, annyeong" jawabnya cepat dan segera pergi setelah mebungkuk dulu padaku. Ah, padahal aku ingin pergi ke kelas bersamanya tapi kenapa dia terburu-buru. Sudahlah, aku juga harus segera pergi mengajar, aku tak mau terlambat dan lagi untuk pelajaran hari ini aku ingin mengajar mereka di ruang musik. Aku semakin tak sabar saja.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kau dari mana saja hyung? Dihadang penggemarmu eoh?" tanya Donghae menggoda saat melihat Yesung datang menghampirinya yang sudah duduk di tempatnya di kelas.

"Yak! Ikan cucut, ini semua gara-gara kau! Bukannya menolongku malah melarikan diri" gerutu Yesung sambil duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Hehe, peace hyung" kata Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tanda V dengan kedua jarinya. Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya enggan.

Tak lama kemudian Wookie memasuki kelas dan berdiri di samping meja guru, para hakseng memberi salam dan siap menerima pelajaran dari sang sonsaengnim.

"Untuk pelajaran hari ini, kita akan belajar di ruang musik. Saya tunggu kalian di sana" kata Wookie mengintruksi. Dia pun segera berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang musik di lantai 3. Sedangkan murid-murid kini tengah menyiapkan buku-buku yang mereka perlukan untuk di bawa dan segera mengikuti langkah sonsaengnimnya

Saat mereka baru saja masuk di ruang musik, mereka di sambut oleh rangkaian tuts piano yang mengalun indah. Rupannya kim sonsaengnim tengah memainkan grand piano di sana.

Yesung, Donghae dan Hyukkie duduk di barisan paling depan, terkagum-kagum pada namja manis yang dari luar terlihat masih kekanak-kanakan namun mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa di dalamnya.

Saat Wookie merasa tidak ada suara gaduh lagi dan yakin semua muridnya telah duduk manis, ia pun menyudahi permainan apiknya. Ia berdiri dan menyapukan pandangannya memastikan semua muridnya sudah lengkap.

"Ada yang tahu lagu apa yang saya mainkan tadi?" tanya Wookie pada seluruh muridnya. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah bingung pada mereka. Pasalnya mereka hanya mendengar seperempat bagian akhir dari sebuah lagu, perlu sedikit berpikir lebih keras untuk mengetahuinya.

Wookie tersenyum saat melihat ada seorang hakseng yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Yesung-sii?" tanya Wookie, memerintahkan Yesung yang tadi mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab.

"One Fine Spring Day" jawab Yesung.

"Tepat! Bisakah anda menyanyi untuk teman-teman anda? Melihat dari nama anda sepertinya anda memiliki suara yang bagus" intruksi Wookie pada Yesung, sebenarnya secara pribadi dia memang ingin mendengar suara Yesung saat bernyanyi.

Yesung masih ragu untuk maju ke depan dan bernyanyi, bukan karena ia tak mau bernyanyi tapi ia gugup jika bernyanyi dengan diiringi permainan piano Wookie."Maju saja hyung.." kata Donghae memberi masukan.

Dengan ragu ia pun maju ke depan, berdiri di samping grand piano di mana Wookie sudah kembali duduk dan bersiap untuk menarikan jemari lentiknya. Tuts piano mulai ditekannya menyuarakan intro lagu, namun saat seharusnya mulai bernyanyi Yesung justru masih diam. Melihat itu, Wookie memperpanjang intro lagu dan menyanyikan bait pertama.

Gu nalchuhruhm ddadeuthan baram boolgo  
Geudaega saranghaduhn hwaboonen kkochi pigo

Yesung tertegun, terpesona oleh suara indah sang sonsaengnim rupanya. Di pandanginya Wookie yang tengah memainkan poiano dan bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan sambil menutup matanya.

Uhneun saenga ddo bommari deuriwuhdo  
Ajikdo nan gipeun gyuhwool jameul jago shipuh..

Saat melihat Wookie membuka matanya dan melihat kearahnya, Yesung mengerti jika itu tanda untuknya melanjutkan lagu yang di nyanyikan Wookie.

Ajoo muhlli, ajoo muhlli geudaega innayo  
Sashil nan geudega maeil geuriwoonde  
Ajoo jageun, ajoo jageun sasohan guhtdeuredo  
Maeil geudaega saenggagi na..

Wookie tersenyum saat melihat Yesung mengerti isyarat yang di berikannya tadi. Ia kembali memainkan piano sambil menutup matanya, menikmati setiap lantunan dari pianonya dan suara indah Yesung.

Bangan gadeuk nama wirohae jooduhn  
Geudae hyangkiga kkot soge da heutuhjyuh  
Uhnjenganeun neukkil soo uhbseulkka bwa  
Geudae idduhn gongkirado  
Bootjaba doogo shpuh

Ajoo muhlli, ajoo muhlli geudaega innayo  
Sashil nan geudega maeil geuriwoonde  
Ajoo jageun, ajoo jageun sasohan guhtdeuredo  
Maeil geudaega saenggagi na

Saat reff kedua telah dinyanyikannya Yesung melirik ke arah Wookie, berharap dia yang meneruskan lirik selanjutnya. dan entah dapat membaca pikiran Yesung atau bagaimana Wookie membuka matanya dan mengangguk tanda ia akan meneruskannya.

Haroogamyuht dari dwego  
Uhnjenganeun hae mamedo oneul gateun sae bomi ol dente..

Yesung dan Wookie tersenyum dan saling pandang, menikmati alunan piano sebelum masuk bait terakhir yang akan dinyanyikan oleh mereka bersama.

Ajoo muhlli, ajoo muhlli geudaega innayo  
Geudaeui maeireun bomnarira miduh  
Ajoo muhn nal, ajoo muhn hottnal geudae nareul mannamyuhn  
Neul hamkkeyuhddago yegihae jwuh  
(One Fine Spring Day by Kim Ryeowook)

Yesung dan Wookie mengakhiri duet mereka dengan sangat manis. Beberapa detik kemudian ruang musik menjadi sunyi, tak ada suara piano, suara orang bernyanyi atau berbicara. Sepertinya semua penghuninya terhipnotis oleh duet menakjubkan tadi.

Seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang ehem sedang jatuh cinta. Yesung dan Wookie pun masih saling pandang mengagumi suara indah teman duetnya masing-masing.

"Mereka sangat serasi" gumam Hyukkie sambil terus menatap kagum pada mereka. "Ne" tanpa sadar Donghae mengiyakan perkataan Hyukkie tadi, sepertinya Yesung telah mulai sedikit mencuri hati Donghae sebagai calon kakak iparnya, mungkin.

Prok prok…

Prok prok..

Prok prok..

Tak lama kemudian ruangan itu di penuhi suara tepuk tangan yang membahana dari seluruh penghuni ruangan dan menyadarkan dua namja yang sedari tadi saling memandang. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan ke siswa lainnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tak dapat di artikan semua orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Duet kalian berdua tadi sangat mengagumkan" kata Hyukkie pada Yesung dan Wookie. Kini mereka berempat sedang berjalan beriringan dengan posisi dari kiri Wookie, Donghae, Hyukkie dan Yesung di paling kanan. Mereka sedang menuju mobil Donghae dan segera pulang.

"Jinja?" tanya Yesung, sedangkan Wookie? Ia kini diam sambil tersenyum dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang serasa ingin melompat jika dia ingat duetnya tadi.

"Ne, padahal ini pertama kalinya kalian duet tapi seperti telah terbiasa bernyanyi bersama. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang punya ikatan batin"

DEG

Yesung, Donghae dan Wookie terhenti dari langkahnya sedangkan Hyukkie masih terus berjalan. Saat ia menyadari kini ia berjalan sendiri, Hyukkie menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tiga namja yang terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat ia artikan.

'Sepasang kekasih?' tanya Yesung dalam hati, tak percaya dengan ucapan seorang Lee Hyukjae tadi.

'Ikatan batin?' kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Wookie, benarkah ia dan Yesung punya ikatan batin itu.

'Kekasih? Ikatan batin? Mungkinkah, Yesung hyung benar-benar serius pada Wookie?' batin Donghae memikirkan ucapan kekasihnya tadi dan mengingat saat Wookie dan Yesung bernyanyi bersama. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, bahwa mereka bernyanyi dari hati.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian?" bentak Hyukkie pada tiga namja di depannya yang belum bergerak dari tadi. Merasa masih di acuhkan, Hyukkie pun kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Wookie!" saat Hyukkie akan kembali berteriak menyadarkan mereka, suaranya tertahan saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Wookie. Mereka berempat pun menoleh ke arah suara tadi, dan melihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang memanggil Wookie tadi, sang rival rupanya.

"Wae kyu?" tanya Wookie singkat.

"Bisakah aku pulang bersama kalian? Mobilku tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menyala. Hehe.." kata Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aish~ bilang saja kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Wookie. Dasar penganggu!' umpat Yesung dalam hati. Cemburu eoh?

"Ne ne, kajja" kata Donghae singkat dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya. Yang lain pun segera mengikuti langkah Donghae.

Seperti tadi pagi, Donghae dan Hyukkie duduk di depan sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie serta di tambah lagi Kyuhyun kini duduk di belakang.

"Chagi, kau lelah eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Wookie menyandarkan punggungnya. Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil saat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun pada Wookie tadi. Kini mereka duduk dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada di tengah.

Tanya kenapa? Karena ingin segera pulang, Wookie bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung di ikuti Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung yang tadinya hendak masuk, sedikit di dorong kebelakang sehingga memberinya ruang untuk masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. "Aish~ evil sialan" begitulah umpat Yesung tadi, dengan bergumam tentunya.

"Yak, jangan panggil aku seperti itu Kyu" kata Wookie menolak panggilan Kyuhyun tadi. Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya dengan masih memandang ke luar mobil.

"Ya.. kau masih belum mengakuinya Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara sedikit kecewa, atau lebih tepatnya di buat-buat seperti kecewa.

"Andwae" jawab Wookie singkat yang semakin melebarkan senyum Yesung. Yesung pun menutupi senyumnya dengan tangan kanannya agar tak di lihat sang rival yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aish~ terserah kau sajalah.. hyung, aku berhenti di depan. Itu apartemenku" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung. Dongahe pun menghentikan mobilnya saat berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun tadi.

"Nanti malam datanglah ke sini, aku ingin mengajak kalian semua makan malam bersama. Anggap saja pesta kecil merayakan kepulanganku kembali di sini. Karena aku baru mengenal kalian, aku harap kalian semua bisa datang" kata Kyuhyun sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Dongahe.

"Ne, kami pasti akan datang" jawab Donghae menerima ajakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Sexy, free and single I'm ready too, bingo  
Sexy, free and single I'm ready too, bingo oh  
Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-e majseo  
Geobnaeji malgo  
Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-eun  
Kketdo an bwado bingo oh**

"Hyung, ponselmu..!" teriak Wookie saat ia hendak mengambil minum di kulkas dan melihat ponsel Donghae yang berbunyi di atas meja makan, sedangkan Donghae yang tadi juga ingin mengambil minum kini masih ada di dalam toilet.

"Kau jawab saja Wookie" intruksi Donghae pada Wookie. Wookie pun segera mengambil ponsel Donghae dan manjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo.."

"…."

"Oh Hyukkie hyung, Donghae hyung masih di toilet hyung.. nah itu dia. Hyung, ini" kata Wookie dan segera memberikan ponsel Donghae saat melihat hyungnya baru saja keluar dari toilet. Wookie pun duduk di kursi depan meja makan dan memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Donghae sambil membuka pintu kulkas.

"…."

"Nuguya?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil mengambil sebuah kaleng soft drink.

"…."

"Ne ne, kau ajak saja dia. Aku yakin Kyu tidak akan keberatan" kata Donghae setelah meneguk minumannya. Wookie mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"…."

"Ne, 30 menit lagi aku kesana"

"…."

"Bye.." kata Donghae mengakhiri teleponnya dan menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku celana. "Ya, hyung tahu hyung ini tampan tapi jangan melihatku seperti itu Wookie, ada apa huh?" tanya Donghae saat menyadari Wookie dari tadi mengawasinya.

"Yang hyung maksud dengan Hyukkie hyung tadi siapa?" kata Wookie balik bertanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengenalnya. Sepertinya kalian akan cocok, kalian sama-sama manis" Jawab Donghae sambil membuang kaleng minumnnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Mwo? Maksud hyung?" tanya Wookie tak mengerti dan tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah Donghae menuju kamarnya.

Blam

Pintu kamar Donghae tertutup saat Wookie tepat berada di depannya, untung dia masih sempat mundur sehingga pintu itu tidak merusak wajah manisnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Aku tak mau membuat HyukkieKU menunggu"

"Aish~ hyung menyebalkan! Ne ne, aku akan siap siap" gerutu Wookie sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap sesuai dengan perintah hyungnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ceklek~

"Aish~ kau lama sekali Hae, kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?" keluh Hyukkie saat melihat Donghae setelah ia membukakan pintu.

"Minahae chagi, tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan kura-kura ini. adow" kata Donghae sambil melirik Yesung dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh namja yang di sebut kura-kura olehnya tadi. Wookie terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jaga bicaramu ikan cucut!" hardik Yesung tidak terima di panggil kura-kura oleh Donghae.

"Kajja kita berangkat, Kyu pasti sudah menunggu" ajak Donghae pada Hyukkie.

"Ah sebentar, aku panggil dia dulu"

"Huh, nugu?" tanya Wookie tidak mengerti. Tak lama kemudian Hyukkie keluar rumah bersama seorang namja yang sepertinya namja yang di maksud Donghae dan Hyukkie di telepon tadi melihat dari wajah namja itu memang manis.

"Lee Sungmin inmida" kata namja bergigi kelinci itu sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Dia ini sepupunya Hyukkie yang kebetulan sedang menginap di sini" tambah Donghae menjelaskan.

"Jangan tertipu dengan wajah aegyonya Wookie, dia juga seumuran dengan kami jadi panggil dia hyung" kata Yesung menambahkan.

Donghae dan Yesung memang telah mengenal Sungmin karena Sungmin memang sering berkunjung ke rumah Hyukkie seperti hari ini.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, hyung bisa memanggilku Wookie seperti hyungdeul lainya" kata Wookie memperkenalkan diri.

"Kajja kita berangkat" ajak Hyukkie dan di jawab anggukan oleh semuanya. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil dan berangkat menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aish~ mereka lama sekali, sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya" gerutuku sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajak Wookie makan malam bersama tapi melihat dia belum mengakuiku jadi ku ajak saja semuanya.

"Hhhh~ Wookie.. kenapa kau tak menganggap serius ucapanku waktu itu sih?" gumamku mengingat saat Wookie dengan tegas menolak telah menjadi namjacinguku. Ah apa mungkin gara-gara namja bernama Yesung itu ya? Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan pandangan mereka. Ah, siapa peduli, Wookie itu kan namjacinguku yah biar pun dia belum mengakuinya.

Ting tong

"Itu mereka" aku pun segera membukakan pintu dan melihat 5 namja berdiri di sana. Tunggu dulu, 5? Siapa namja ini.

DEG

**TBC**

Cerita apa ini, sepertinya imajinasi san sedang melayang bebas! Hahaha… :D. ayo ayo, readerdeul adakah yang bisa nebak kenapa kyu kekeuh beranggapan kalo wookie itu namjacingunya?

Yeah~ hae udah bisa san ajak kompromi dan mulai membuka hati buat menerima yesung jadi adik iparnya, hore ! :D #TebarBunga Sungmin juga udah san munculin, enaknya di sini umin sama kyu udah kenal apa belom ya . san bingung, adakah yang ingin memberi masukan? :)

Mianhae reader kalo ada typos, san bikin ini sebelum sahur hehe, jam jam segitu otak san malah encer-encernya. Mohon di maklumi ne?^^

**Prience Cloud**: annyeong :), gumawo udah kasih saran ^^. Hehe, keliatan banget ya kalo san labil banget, mianhae udah bikin cingu kecewa.. end'nya tetep Yewook kok! Beneran deh~ san bakal berusaha labih lagi, gumawo *bow

**Just Call Me Guest**: Ne, ini udah san update. Gumawo udah review, review lagi ne? ^^

**RyeoRim411**: hahaha :D ah, itu sih maunya si evil kyu aja :p

**Kumin forever**: hihi, tuh sih pengennya si kyu doang cingu xD. Ne, itu udah san munculin sungminnya! ^^

**Riana dewi**: Ne, Wookie udah mulai suka :D ada hubungan apa ya? Menurut cingu apa? :p

**SsungMine**: ne ne, arraseo! ^^. san juga gak rela kok misahin Yewook. End'nya tetep pure couple :D aseekkk~

**Y for Yulia**: mianhae udah bikin yulia kecewa T.T san enggak berubah haluan kok, beneran deh! End'nya tetep YeWook! Suer ^^V. gumawo atas sarannya cingu, san bakal berusaha lebih baik kok! Yakso :D

**Guest Riani Aquarius**: hahaha, #lempar es balok ke kepala yesung biar gak panas! :p

**Ddangclouds**: kyu ngarep aja tuh! :p, haha wookie udah mulai suka yesung. Aseekk~ ^^

**Anonymous**: berangkat! :D #bawa banner yewook ke rumah kyu!

**Lya Clouds**: pasti YeWook dong :D gumawo^^

**Nuryewookie**: pasti pasti, pasti YeWook ! suer deh ^^v

**Ddhanifa aaolfa**: haha, itu cuma maunya si kyu aja kok dd, wookie tidak mengakui! Nah tuh si hae udah mulai percaya sama yesung!, udah san sogok sama ikan sarden satu truk! :D ne ne, san bakal ga lama-lama kok updatenya, mumpung belom mulai ospek jadi masih nganggur di rumah… tungguin aja ne? ^^.

**Blue sky21**: haha, emang cemburu tuh.. enggak kok, itu sih maunya si kyu aja. Wookie Cuma buat Yesung! :D

**Anak YeWook**: ne ne, san juga ga rela kok misahin yewook buat si evil kyu! Gumawo :D *hug back*

**Cloud3024**: kenapa bukan bibir? Keenakan Yesungnya ntar kalo bibir terus :p hehehe, ne ne, san bakal banyakin lagi yewook momentnya :D

**Kim ryeoliy**: jinja? Syukur deh kalo udah sweat ^^. Ya tuh evilnya gangguin aja! Haha, ne wookie sampek udah lupa ama misi balas dendamnya, aseekkk~

**Rilianda Abelira**: okeh, pasti yewook kok^^. Ne ne, itu udah san munculin :D

**Yewook**: ah itu mau-maunya si kyu aja :p. ne ne san juga ga rela kok misahin yewook^^.

**Ryefa**: gumawo^^. Ne, pasti cingu :D

**Yewook is real: **kkkk, ne! cemburu tingkat dewa xD

**Fitria**: omo.. baru nyampek chap 3 ya fit? Ituh haeppa udah mulai bisa nrima si yeye :D

**jeSeokChoi**: gwancana ^^. Gumawo udah review lagi :D ah enggak kok, itu mau maunya si kyupil aja! Hohoho..

Gumawo~ saran reviewdeul sangat membantu dan memberi semangat tersendiri buat nyelesein fanfic ini, yah walaupun san juga belom tahu fanfic ini bakal end di chap brapa, hehe.. review lagi ne? ^^ *bow&hug reader*

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review :)


End file.
